


文学车|成王之路

by prizexOAO



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Top Megaton
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizexOAO/pseuds/prizexOAO
Summary: 又名“你们找的是颜色车和我文学车有什么关系”背景：①op是自幼被推举上了prime宝座，议会腐败老威以勤王名义起兵，最后两派和解，双王执政②op比老威年纪小③op是prime，塞星的教权领袖(类似于教皇)。老威是护星公，真正把控内政(类似于首相)④文学车如果可以接受就一起愉快的看下去吧😗





	1. 1

optimus有些局促的抬头，看向这位比他高了一个头的护星公。护星公的体格比他健壮不少，就算和他相距一臂远，依然能感受到他身上那种与生俱来的压迫感。  
我还从来没有这么靠近过他。年轻的prime此时内心像是孩童一般有些畏惧，连一早排练好的仪式都差点忘记。在使臣的不断提示中才回过神，伸出了手。  
Megatron单膝跪地，异常虔诚地轻吻着optimus的手背，就连亲吻也是格外轻柔。也不知道是不是自己太紧张了手在发抖，他感觉这位护星公在亲吻他手背时双唇竟然有些颤抖。  
“勤王者护星公，我在此为你加冕，愿普神的光芒伴随你驱逐前途的灰暗。”optimus说完，将一顶桂冠戴在Megatron的头上。  
台下爆发出一浪高过一浪的欢呼，optimus向台下看去，人们忘情的拥抱，亲吻，虽然optimus不清楚为什么一场加冕一句祝福就能让台下的那些刚刚经历过战争的士兵们欢呼，但是他知道，他的臣民们很高兴。他们的脸上一扫从前的阴霾，就好像清晨的日光洒在了他们的脸上。  
Megatron豁然起身，所有人都在高呼：  
“Megatron！Megatron！”  
“护星公！护星公！”  
他们从来没有这么向我欢呼过。optimus这样想着，不由看向了身边的Megatron。  
究竟是因为什么，他居然会有这么高的人气？如果黄金时代的开拓者们还在，也不外乎会有如此景象吧。想起自己的先辈们，optimus眼底流露出一片落寞。  
忽然一只大手伸向他面前，optimus有些诧异的看向Megatron，还不等optimus反应，Megatron就握住了他的手，拉着他向台下走去，准备接受众人的朝贺。  
“护星公，这，这不符合仪式的安排。”年轻的prime有些慌神，碍于众多眼睛看着，也只能不动声色的向一旁的使臣看。  
Megatron向身后的使臣使了个眼色，使臣也只能噤声。optimus断了指望，愤愤地看着Megatron：“护星公这是什么意思？”  
“prime，您刚为我加冕祝福，理应一同接受朝贺，见见我们的臣民。”Megatron徐徐说。optimus也无法挣脱，只好随了他的意思，留下身后说又不能说的使臣干着急。  
接受朝见从早晨一直到了下午，optimus从成为prime一来很少接受朝见，一时间更是手忙脚乱，反观Megatron那边与众人谈笑风生，即使有些议会余党出言讥讽，他也能做到完美圆场。所有人的目光都汇聚于Megatron身上，optimus觉得自己反而成为了尴尬，简直恨不得直接打个地洞钻下去。可为了维护prime的颜面，他不得不撑着。  
这样尴尬的朝贺从上午一直进行到了下午，晚上还有一场晚宴，可是optimus实在不想再继续这么尴尬下去，找了个身体不适的理由就离开了。Megatron身边的幕僚们见optimus终于主动离开，都纷纷松了口气，几个胆大的还上前问Megatron：  
“现在的prime早已经不是曾经黄金时代时的塞星领袖了，如今prime不过是被架空了的教权领袖，而且是个久被软禁利用的傀儡。护星公权倾塞星，说句不好听的，您现在随时可以自立为prime，何必还要学黄金时代那样？”  
“……你们不懂。”Megatron看着快步离开的optimus，喃喃自语。optimus消失在视野中后，他转头看向众位幕僚：“这样逆反的话我从未听过，下次再被我听到，别怪我下狠手。”  
声音不大但效果明显，幕僚们纷纷闭上了嘴，只字不提。  
optimus回到居所，倒头就睡。前期的准备加上今天上午的典礼，他好几天没睡足觉了，还被Megatron拉着死撑一整天，他现在是疲惫至极。  
就算他不出席朝贺又怎样？护星公仍然是护星公，他仍然是他的prime，optimus实在想不通Megatron这样做的意思是什么。是想彰显他尊崇的地位？可Megatron他已经是prime之下万人之上的护星公；是想进一步控制他？可是被议会当摆设这么多年，自己对政务根本无法插手，如今Megatron大权在握，谁也不服自己这个prime，Megatron无需担心他能要到半分政权。  
他只希望能平安度过余生，维护十三天元的荣耀。  
optimus睡的格外沉，梦里有着还算安逸的童年，优秀的兄长们，还有渊博的钛师父。虽然兄长们总是笑他年纪小长的好，却是个什么都不懂的小十三，可大家总归是非常和谐，有什么好东西还会经常让着他，就算居所小了些好歹衣食无忧，远离政事，没有议会，没有后来的勤王战争。  
梦里的一切都是那么的美好，但是现实总会击溃舒适安逸的美梦。过了许久，optimus醒了。optimus向窗外看去，窗外已经是黑夜的世界，这个时候一个人影出现在窗边，着实让optimus吓了一跳：  
“护星公？你怎么会在这？”  
Megatron身上高淳挥发的气味有些重，optimus也看不出他是否醉了。  
“之前prime说身体不适，不知道现在是否好些了。”  
说话不打磕，看样子还行。但是半夜梦醒，看见一个喝醉了的家伙出现在自己的窗前，量谁都不会好受，因此optimus的语气也带了些不耐烦：“侍卫他们没有告诉你我的状况吗？”可是转念一想这话说的有点重了，于是他又缓和语气补充了一句：“我已经好的差不多了，护星公也见到了，无事就请回吧。”  
“今天晚上神思新城有焰火庆祝，prime准备不去看看吗？”Megatron也不恼，只是朗声叫住了optimus，看向神思新城的方向。他用一种沙哑而又温柔的语调说：  
“我记得，神思新城是prime你的命名地”。  
几架警用巡逻飞行器带着破空的尖啸从空中掠过，飞向神思新城的方向，prime的居所更加寂静，沉闷的如同周身被胶体包裹。  
optimus顺着Megatron看的方向看去，心中五味杂陈。  
————  
这样真的好吗？  
optimus被Megatron拉着穿过人群，他许久没有回到神思新城了，这里的模样已经大变，如果不是Megatron领着他，他或许真能在自己的命名地走丢。  
神思新城的热闹丝毫不输铁堡，只不过这里稍微远离政治中心的铁堡，这里是属于平民的乐场。混在平民之中，optimus渐渐的也不那么害怕了，这里毕竟是他的命名地，是他的故乡。  
“先生，这是锈海的星屑花，买一株吧。”一位商人将一个装着星屑花的玻璃瓶交到optimus面前。星屑花难得，从锈海运到神思新城一路上保存也不容易。尤其是战争时期锈海作为两派必争的地盘，星屑花几乎绝迹。optimus接过星屑花，只是他是prime，从来不需要自己花钱，更何况是存款，看了许久 也只能选择放下。  
Megatron拦下了optimus，向商人付了钱，拉着optimus继续前行，留下身后喜笑颜开的商人。optimus呆呆的看着怀中抱着的星屑花，有些难以置信。  
“战争后的第一批，许久都没见过这么漂亮的星屑花了。”Megatron说，“想必prime也许久未见了。”  
“也不是很久……钱我回去还你。”optimus小声道，嘴上说着不是，但他却将怀中的瓶子抱的更紧。Megatron也不忙着点破，只是嘴角微微扬起一丝不易察觉的弧度。  
Megatron带optimus挤到前排，正好赶上了焰火燃放。五彩缤纷的焰火在天空中绽放，一朵又一朵，照亮了为焰火而熄灯的神思新城。  
上次神思新城燃放焰火，好像还是黄金时代。  
焰火是战后临时赶出来的，燃放的时间并不长，但也足够慰藉饱受苦难的众人。周围的民众看过后就准备散去了，可是optimus仍然看着刚刚燃放过焰火的天空出神。  
“之前幼年时和兄长们也来看过焰火，那时我个子小，在人堆里什么也看不到，只听得见巨响。我那时害怕，只会在人堆里哭，后来还是兄长将我背在肩上哄我，我这才发现巨响的来源居然是那么美的焰火。”optimus叹了口气，“但是之后我才明白，巨响过后，不一定是惊喜，有时反而是惊吓。”  
“没想到，这居然勾起了prime的伤心事。”  
“焰火……很好看，”optimus冲Megatron笑了笑，“是护星公安排的吧？”  
“……是的。”Megatron如实承认。  
“为什么？所求为何？”  
“prime也是塞星的统治者。”Megatron说，“我所求的，不过是一个赏赐。”  
“按理来说通常都要给赏赐的，但现在的我，除了头顶的王冠，还有什么能赏赐护星公？”optimus不置可否地摇头。  
“这个赏赐prime给的起。”Megatron坚定地再次单膝跪地，好像这件赏赐是足以与他在众人面前加冕为护星公一样郑重。  
optimus抚摸着星屑花的玻璃瓶，苦笑一声：“只要是我能给的。你说吧，想要什么赏赐？”  
“你。”  
———————  
夜色静谧，众人已经都在睡梦中，就连通宵值夜的卫兵也靠在墙边打盹。然而prime的居所内，却依然灯火通明。  
傍晚得来的星屑花连同玻璃瓶一同被放在了书桌上。  
optimus被Megatron紧紧的抱着，他的身后是墙角，他没有逃脱的可能。Megatron亲吻着他的两对天线，每一次的亲吻optimua都感受到一股电流穿过身躯，让他颤抖的几乎脱力。  
潜伏的军队正在步步紧逼，找寻着教权的薄弱。教会现在已经被他所掌控，玩于鼓掌之间。然而他仍然不知足，准备伺机吞没摇摇欲坠的教会。  
曾经属于过霸天虎领袖的猎物至少学会了奔跑，甚至知道如何反抗，但现在他面前的猎物，是一个还没有见过狩猎者的幼生体。他是个技术娴熟的狩猎者，熟知如何掌控全局，看着他的猎物垂死挣扎。不过这一次，他不想直接杀死猎物，他想驯服这只猎物，让猎物为他所用，而不是一味的猎杀生食。  
当霸天虎的军队一次又一次的想深入了解教会的内部，就是一步又一步地击溃教会的防线，又一次一次的让他知道教会的什么地点藏有着他想知道的秘密，以便拿它们做为要挟教皇的资本。  
教会的领袖除了颤抖，再无抵抗力，只能任由霸天虎的军队胡作非为。optimus感觉自己像是带了一个密闭的头盔在失重的太空内漫步，不远处就是炽热的主恒星，将他周身烤的滚烫，身后的散热器功率也开到了最大，叶片在飞速旋转，可背后的冷凝液还是一层一层的在往身上贴。  
抵御外敌的大门自己解锁了，霸天虎最精锐的部队毫不犹豫地冲入大门，像是一群许久没见到食物的恶鬼，一个劲的想要冲入能量配给站抢到最新一批的能量补给。  
尖锐的疼痛充斥着身下，痛的让optimua几乎要把Megatron推开，然而对方没有半点要放弃进攻的意思，optimua只能死死的扣住Megatron的肩膀，咬着牙承受着。  
军队不断进犯。上有情报部队搜集情报，下有最精锐的部队肆意妄为，疼痛一阵一阵的出现。好在疼痛也是有限的，痛苦过后，不可言说的愉悦也开始阵阵袭来，到了之后，痛苦居然渐渐的消失不见了。  
周围的温度好像都升高了不少，眼前好像真的看见了主恒星，伸手就能触碰得到，不，他的手指和身体和主恒星一样炽热，他直接能够将主恒星抱在怀里，他现在什么也不害怕，哪怕被它融化也不怕。  
不久，愉悦感即将到达optimus所能计数的最大值，像是锈海上空的乌云降下闪电，不久后就是雷鸣一样，这样的感受和不断进犯的霸天虎军队竟然产生了些许共鸣。忽然，一道惊雷在optimus体内炸响，如同被闪电劈中，他的身躯开始止不住地痉挛，愉悦感像是焰火一样在体内炸开，散落于身体的每一处。主恒星的光芒忽然变的柔和，将他整个包裹在内。  
顶端之后就是坠落，失重感随即而来，整个人也变得沉重了起来，双腿不止沉重，还很酸痛。不知道为什么，optimus这时才感到异常的疲惫，视野也开始昏暗了下去，怎么强打精神也不管用，最后彻底陷入了昏暗中。  
————————  
prime渐渐转醒，翻了个身，看着身侧的护星公。  
这是他一天之内第二次这么近距离地接触护星公。  
或许是很久没有睡过一个安稳觉，就连在睡梦中护星公也是眉头紧锁，睡姿也是那种半蜷着的。护星公是睡的安稳，可是optimus却因为一张床上多了个“陌生人”而辗转难眠。  
不过不同于之前白日里的加冕典礼和之前近乎一方压倒式的侵略，现在他有了足够是时间来观察这位护星公。  
他的身上虽然已经抛过光，却仍然可见细微而深刻的划痕，几处坑洼近距离下也是格外明显，optimus从未见过一个tf居然有这么多伤痕。就连护星公的面甲上也攀附上了许多细小的纹路，看着这些纹路，optimus都快忘记这是一个只比他年长不过几岁的tf。  
一代枭雄，这个形容词用在护星公身上再合适不过，不过年长自己几岁，就已经功成名就，手下能人义士不少，重要的是君臣一心。如果兄长们还在，这样的英雄人物，兄长等人也不能与其分个高低。  
如果兄长们还在，或许能和面前这位护星公成为最好的朋友，自己也能做到真正的仰慕与钦佩。  
钛师父去世后，兄长们被议会屠戮，只单单留下他一个人站在血泊中看着兄长们的头颅一个个被炫耀似地割下。昨日谈笑言欢的兄长们，如今成了议会屠刀下的亡魂。自己脚下的血还未干，就被议会架上prime的位置，戴上冰冷的王冠，将他囚禁在铁堡的尖塔。他没有朋友，身边都是仆人，他们都是议会的眼睛，自己的一举一动都是有无数双眼睛盯着。他没有办法获得书籍，更没有机会接触政务，到了现在，他也依然是之前那个什么也不懂的小十三，没有丝毫进步。甚至连自己的命运也无法完全主宰。  
如果我也能成为护星公这样的人，该多好。  
optimus伸手关掉了昏暗的暖调壁灯，再度翻了个身，强迫让自己入睡。  
明天，还有许多事情要做。

END


	2. Megatron

Megatron终于站在了他的面前。  
他的情报官从没有让他失望过，搜寻面前这位prime的资料没有一丝错漏，如果非要挑出什么问题，那就是身高。拿到一手资料的Megatron不会想到，面前的prime居然只到他肩甲，年轻的prime还需要抬头看着他。  
和资料上相比，这差距实在是有些离谱。  
不过prime的光学镜还是让Megatron心里平衡了不少，他的光学镜是汽车人很常见的湛蓝色，但他的光学镜格外干净澄澈，像是放在吧台上的一杯度数不高的能量酒，对于初次想尝试一下的年轻tf是一个不错的选择。而酒场中的老手也是跃跃欲试。一杯不起波澜的能量酒，最能让他们想起年轻时的自己。  
他记得这位prime好像只比他小几个周期，但是optimus的眼睛和似孩童般干净的面甲总会让人产生错觉。  
prime向他伸出手，Megatron照着排练的仪式单膝跪地。托住prime的手，他担心自己粗糙的手掌会让prime感到不自在，于是格外放松了拇指的力度，再准备亲吻他的手背。为了不在optimus面前显得失仪，他在努力克制着自己心中隐藏了许久的欲望。  
成大事者，不能急于一时。Megatron心中告诫着自己，今日他将成为塞星一人之下万人之上的护星公，成为目前塞星实权的实际掌控者，想要得到什么东西是再容易不过的事，哪怕普神也没有办法阻挡他的脚步。  
“勤王者护星公，我在此为你加冕，愿普神的光芒伴随你驱逐前途的灰暗。”optimus声音温和，像是重病的病人接受输液时输液瓶内救命的药水，一滴一滴治愈着重病的躯壳。说完，一顶桂冠已经稳稳地戴在了Megatron的头上。  
场下爆发出一阵又一阵的高呼，庆贺着这一刻的到来。Megatron豁然起身，终于，这一天终于让他实现了！他朝场下的人们挥手，却瞥见一旁的optimus眼底中有一丝高兴、羡慕、但更多的却是一份落寞。  
身居高位，却是一尊外表华丽的傀儡，无法接受外界的讯息，只能眼睁睁看着民众受苦受难，什么也做不了。不能体恤民众的领导者根本不配为领袖，至少这位做了数年傀儡的prime依然保留着一颗领袖的心。  
双王执政，Megatron还是发自内心地尊敬面前这位prime。他握住optimus的手，他希望自己的这场加冕更是对公众的一个表态：  
他，不会废黜prime。  
“护星公，这，这不符合仪式的安排。”  
年轻的prime看来还是不明白啊，我这个举动算是绝了某些人借机趁prime你落单时暗杀的龌龊想法，最后再“顺水推舟”让我成为塞星独一无二的领袖。  
Megatron看了眼身后的使臣，战场上的刀剑背地里的冷枪，Megatron见多了，那个使臣的眼神已经出卖了他。  
只需要一眼，那个使臣的性命开始进入倒数。  
“护星公这是什么意思？”年轻的prime愤愤道。  
“prime，您刚为我加冕祝福，理应一同接受朝贺，见见我们的臣民。”难道你不知道这是巩固基业的好时候吗？无数双眼睛在盯着我们，双王不睦，就是政权不稳。政局动荡，明天覆灭的就是我们。  
Megatron保持着脸上的笑意，拉着optinus走下台阶，身后的使臣自然有人会解决。  
有我做护盾，谁也别想再让塞星动荡不安。  
一路“护送”，再也没有动歪念头的家伙敢擅自行动，Megatron心里才算稍稍松了口气，在应付朝贺的官员时，optimus基本上就是个“闲散人员”了。Megatron心里明白，刚刚他拉着optimus手一同走下台阶接受朝贺，虽然能震慑住那些图谋不轨的人，但根本不足以稳定optimus在他手下这帮人心中的地位。在他们看来，optimus依然是个美化政治目的的傀儡。  
那么就要让optimus自己明白。Megatron指派了几位手下向optimus朝贺，果不其然他们表面上答应但实际行动是敷衍的。虽然这对一个不涉政治的prime很残酷，可如果君主不能应对这种尴尬，就是有德无能的庸王。  
好在prime给面子，optimus为了应付这些人强撑了许久，最终还是找了个借口离开，不出意料，某几个暗中策划谋逆的家伙跳出来说话。  
真是愚蠢。  
打发走了那些家伙，独自一人待着的时候，他的情报官上前来了。  
“领袖，您这是在培养一个竞争对手。”情报官单独对他说。  
“prime现在仍然是塞星的实际领袖，必须对他保持尊重。更何况现在没有了竞争对手，身居高位也是异常的孤独。”Megatron微微晃动手中的高脚杯。“时刻让我保持清醒也是好事。”  
“如若平衡被打破，一方必然会覆灭。”  
Megatron不得不承认他的情报官真是他油箱里的浮标，很敏锐的就抓住了要点。  
“他很聪明，如果让他成长起来，和平时期处理一些事情他会做的比我更出色。”Megatron并不吝啬对optimus的赞美，但随即话锋一转，他又重回枭雄本色：“但想从我手中覆灭霸天虎，他也要有那本事才行。”  
情报官没有再说，接着将一个数据板交到Megatron手中：“这是今日加冕的报道，大人觉得还有什么地方要改。”  
“你看过的我一向放心。”Megatron随手划拉两下就算看完了，但忽然他手指在一张图片上顿了一下。情报官觉得不对劲，稍稍凑上前看了一眼。  
这张图片是之前在台上Megatron拉着optimus手的一张侧面抓拍。照片的背景和前景都经过了虚化处理，主角只有Megatron和optimus两人。金色的肩章和背后的红色披风因为行走而微微浮动，他们的周身和脚下是上方用于庆祝的金箔和彩条。Megatron握住optimus的手，微微俯下身对optimus说着什么，嘴角有一丝上扬的弧度，身侧的optimus抬头看着Megatron，嘴唇微张，好像是在做回答。金色的王冠交相辉映，一位意气风发，一位内敛深沉，相辅相成，气度不凡。只是这张除了领袖的气场，似乎还平添了一份岁月静好。  
Megatron伸出手轻轻掠过图片，却在optimus身上诸多停留。  
“这张属下觉得会让民众觉得格外亲和，说不定会以为两位领袖是多年未见的好友。”情报官询问，“大人对照片不满意？”  
“那就换了吧。”Megatron捏了捏鼻梁。可是忽然不知为什么又改了主意叫住了情报官：“给我这张照片的原始底片，我不想在其他地方看见这张照片在流传。”  
和prime是好友？还多年未见？Megatron自己都觉得骗不了自己。  
晚宴准时进行，手下都是为他拼命的将领，一朝得胜，白天朝见上的不愉快也随着几杯高淳下肚便烟消云散。众人在晚宴上喝了不少高淳，Megatron也不例外，打道回府的时候忽然想起自己的住处离prime的居所还很近，想起白日里optimus虽然借着身体不适离开了，但是临走时脚步确实有点飘。  
借着高淳壮胆，他居然真的准备“夜闯”prime的住所。prime住所附近的侍卫守备并不严，都在靠墙打盹，对于闯入的Megatron根本就没有发现。  
prime的住所曾经是教堂尖塔，那里即是教堂重地也是囚禁他的地方，Megatron之前听那些士兵说，那个住处算上充电床也只有三臂宽，简直就是一个监狱，根本无法想象prime这么多年如何在那生活。怕optimus心里有阴影，一时间也找不到特别适合他居住的地方，所以Megatron让人将optimus安排在离自己住处近的地方。  
prime的房间楼层不高，就在一层，Megatron从窗户就看到了正在熟睡的optimus。他整个人埋在床里，肩甲上的装饰还没有摘下，连百叶窗也忘记拉上，估计是这段时间加冕仪式的安排让他太累了。  
明明没差几岁，身板却这么瘦弱，从前吃过不少苦吧。Megatron喃喃自语。他暂时还不想回去入睡，体内高淳还没有消化殆尽就入睡，明早起来准要难受。  
闲的也是无聊，今天白天暗杀的事情还没个结果，prime的安全还是个问题，Megatron索性就在这守一会夜，等高淳消化完，就回去。  
约摸不过一两个塞时，optimus翻了个身，醒了。但是很明显他没有对出现在窗前的Megatron表露出任何好感。  
“护星公？你怎么会在这？”  
“之前prime说身体不适，不知道现在是否好些了。”Megatron挠了下后脑勺，自认为这个借口实在是蹩脚。  
“侍卫他们没有告诉你我的状况吗？”可是optimus好像转念一想觉得话说的有点重，于是他又缓和语气补充了一句：“我已经好的差不多了，护星公也见到了，无事就请回吧。”  
半夜梦醒，看见一个喝醉了的家伙出现在自己的窗前，量谁都不会好受，因此optimus的语气也带了些不耐烦Megatron也是很理解。他也不生气，只是说：“今天晚上神思新城有焰火庆祝，prime准备不去看看吗？”接着他看向神思新城的方向。或许是高淳还没消化完，又或许是想起之前optimus的经历，语调上他也缓和了不少：  
“我记得，神思新城是prime你的命名地。”  
我带你回家。  
几架警用巡逻飞行器带着破空的尖啸从空中掠过，飞向神思新城的方向，prime的居所更加寂静。  
optimus望着飞行器，眼神流露出内心的世界。他像是一只困兽，对外面的世界是憧憬，渴望自由，但又不敢迈出笼子一步，害怕一个许久都不曾踏入的未知世界。笼子是他的庇护所，也是他的枷锁，面前的Megatron是他打碎镣铐的重锤，也是他所畏惧的自由。  
Megatron重新回头，看向prime，等着他的回复。  
————————  
“先生，这是锈海的星屑花，买一株吧。”  
商人将一个装着星屑花的玻璃瓶交到optimus面前。  
星屑花难得，从锈海运到神思新城一路上保存也不容易。尤其是战争时期锈海作为两派必争的地盘，星屑花几乎绝迹。  
optimus一接过星屑花，Megatron就看得出，他很喜欢。只是他是prime，从来不需要自己花钱，更何况是存款。卖个小人情对Megatron来说百利无一害。  
Megatron向商人付了钱，拉着optimus继续前行，留下身后喜笑颜开的商人。optimus呆呆的看着怀中抱着的星屑花，像是一个惦念着路过橱窗内的糖果的孩子，结果发现自己的手中真的有块一模一样的糖，感到难以置信。  
“战争后的第一批，许久都没见过这么漂亮的星屑花了。”Megatron说，其实他从前没有真正的见过星屑花，只是后来成为霸天虎首领后学会了很多东西，才知道星屑花长什么样：“想必prime也许久未见了。”  
“也不是很久……钱我回去还你。”optimus小声道，嘴上说着不是，但他却将怀中的瓶子抱的更紧。Megatron不点破，只是嘴角微微扬起了一丝自己都不曾察觉的弧度。  
“你是塞星的prime，花护星公的钱也无可厚非。”  
Megatron带optimus挤到前排，正好赶上了焰火燃放。五彩缤纷的焰火在天空中绽放，一朵又一朵，照亮了为焰火而熄灯的神思新城。  
焰火是战后临时赶出来的，燃放的时间并不长，但也足够慰藉饱受苦难的众人。周围的民众看过后就准备散去了，Megatron原本也是寻了个由头化解之前贸然出现在optimus窗前的尴尬，正准备再送optimus回去，可是optimus明显没有急着走的意思，仍然看着刚刚燃放过焰火的天空出神。  
“之前幼年时和兄长们也来看过焰火，那时我个子小，在人堆里什么也看不到，只听得见巨响。我那时害怕，只会在人堆里哭，后来还是兄长将我背在肩上哄我，我这才发现巨响的来源居然是那么美的焰火。”optimus叹了口气，“但是之后我才明白，巨响过后，不一定是惊喜，有时反而是惊吓。”  
Megatron怔了一下，想起最后一次看到焰火，好像是最后一年的普神祭。那年虽然阶级划分严重，但像他这种体力阶级的也能得到一天假，他和许多劳工一样上街，去最近的麦克老爹油吧大醉了一场，当时窗外就是天上五颜六色的焰火。  
说实在，Megatron从前并不关心焰火是怎样的漂亮。因为之前的他是个普通的不能再普通的一个劳工，哪怕平凡的小人物，就算再粗俗，也有属于他们的庆典，那种高阶级的庆典与他们这群连能量配给都要剥削的劳工毫无关系。想起这些，Megatron再次被勾起之前那时和工友们在油吧花了那次下井后挣来的所有工钱，喝了个昏天黑地的日子。  
“没想到，这居然勾起了prime的伤心事。”  
optimus冲Megatron笑了笑：“焰火很好看，是护星公安排的吧？”  
“……是的。”铁堡最近为保证安全还是不许燃放焰火，于是原本的焰火安排在了神思新城。虽然整体规划Megatron没多问，但这个也能算是他安排的。  
“为什么？所求为何？”  
“prime也是塞星的统治者。”Megatron说，“我所求的，不过是一个赏赐。”  
所求为何？他求的无非是一个能让像从前那时的他发声的社会，一个官员不渎职，一个让塞星真正和平稳固的政权。而这个计划已经实现大半，但最重要的，他还需要一份契约，一份他期盼了许久且为之心切的契约。  
“按理来说通常都要给赏赐的，但现在的我，除了头顶的王冠，还有什么能赏赐护星公？”年轻的prime不置可否地摇头，他以为Megatron将会把他的王冠收回，而这顶王冠，是他这位末裔的最后护身符。  
“这个赏赐prime给的起。”Megatron坚定地再次单膝跪地，他要的这件赏赐足以与他在众人面前加冕为护星公一样郑重。  
许多人会以为他想要prime的那顶王冠，但是Megatron他不需要。prime的王冠Megatron可以很自信的说是唾手可得，这样没有挑战，没有太多实际用处的东西，从来入不了Megatron的眼。  
他要的，只是一份契约。  
optimus抚摸着星屑花的玻璃瓶，大概是猜到了，所以只是苦笑：  
“只要是我能给的。你说吧，想要什么赏赐？”  
有了这句话，Megatron再也没有后顾之忧，哪怕他真的要那顶prime的王冠，prime也无法真正阻止。可是他想要的，不过是一份契约。这是一份链接两人的“不战契约”，也是一份稳固政权的“结盟”。  
Megatron站了起来，扣住了optimus的肩膀，说出了他的愿望：  
“你。”  
这个字，让年轻的prime怔怔地后退了半步。就像是加冕典礼时那样，畏惧的抬头看着他。  
————————  
要从什么时候开始说起？Megatron自己也不知道。除了这件事，他从来没有为其他事如此痴迷，痴迷到近乎发狂。  
或许，是从议会挟持optimus将他推上prime之位那天起开始的。Megatron那时已经秘密组建了劳工准备反抗，从公告显示器上他看到了加冕的optimus。optimus像是坠入世间的天使，被世间的污浊包裹，他的眼神失去焦点，像是提线木偶一样任人摆布。就连至高无上的prime也是如此，那么这个政权还有必要进行下去吗？  
又或许，是Megatron他攻下黎明高地那时开始的。在众多反抗军中，Megatron虽然能独当一面，但那时他创建的霸天虎还是是反抗军中并不十分起眼的一支。可prime唯独派来了使者送他一份情报，尽管这份情报上的内容Megatron早已探查，拿下黎明高地已经板上钉钉。然而这份心意，却让他知道这位prime虽然被囚禁，仍然想着要拯救这颗病入膏肓的星球。  
他希望能与这位prime并肩而立。  
一个危险却充满着斗志的念头在Megatron火种深处不断生长，缠绕，蔓延至全身，现在他身上每一寸合金纤维都在渴望着optimus。  
时候开花结果了。  
一个人签下的契约不做数，必须两个人签下才能生效，而刻入火种的契约更是永恒。胜利果实的摘取也需要恰到好处，选好时间，但optimus点头的那一刻后，Megatron已经迫不及待的将胜利的果实揽入怀中。  
他期盼了许久的愿望，终于实现。  
亲吻落在optimus的额角，面甲，鼻尖，optimus一开始还有些抗拒，但唇上落下的一个深吻却让他彻底放弃了抵抗。高淳的气味还残存在Megatron的唇齿间，在时间的催化下，让周身氛围变得绵密。Megatron不清楚optimus今天用的是什么漱口水，高淳残存的浓烈和刺激渐渐中和，让周围的氛围变得更加缠绵。  
Megatron揽住optimus，将他堵到墙角，短暂的清醒让optimus稍稍喘了口气，他看穿了Megatron想更进一步的想法，于是用手挡下了Megatron的一个吻。  
“你知道……你这样是在渎神吗？”之前的过程让optimus身上的风扇大功率运行着，机身还有些微微发热。  
“你不喜欢？”Megatron更加得寸进尺，将optimus托起，为了保持稳定，optimus不得不将双腿环绕在Megatron腰间，紧接着optimus一声短促的急呼下，Megatron轻而易举的将optimus的对接面板的保护装甲卸了下来。  
“你……”  
“嘘，不用说话，prime只需要享受就好。”Megatron亲吻着年轻prime的脖颈处的敏感电路，optimus闷哼一声，算是彻底闭嘴了。  
的确，不少幕僚告诉Megatron，黎明高地的情报不是prime暗中属意，很可能是prime身边复权派假借prime来利用他。  
即使这样，他也很希望也许有朝一日，能与这位prime见一面，甚至是将他掌握在手。  
现在他就做到了。  
无数的情话早已化成了缠绵的亲吻和电路内爆发的细碎火花，任何华丽的言语在此都是苍白的描述。每一次的碰撞，带着猛烈冲击和极强的征服欲，却又是一次又一次的深入交流。Megatron感觉自己像是一个刚上战场的文艺兵，实战时心中所学的模拟理论知识都已忘记，只剩下手忙脚乱。  
但是对手就是最好的老师，每一次碰撞，就是一次实战经验，他逐渐摸清了战场中那瞬息万变的规律，在调兵遣将方面，他愈渐成熟，理论知识逐渐灵活运用。  
知己知彼下，他百战不殆，越战越勇。夜晚又似乎是那么的漫长，Megatron也不知道经历了多少个大小战役，才有现在的成就，但夜晚似乎是那么的短暂，从初入战场到身经百战，仅仅只用一个晚上。  
仿佛他们的背后长出了机翼，一起在天际遨游。地面离他们越来越远，大气圈越来越稀薄，他们不惧怕太空外的严寒和失重。仅仅是一瞬间，他们双双过载，他们突破了大气和地星引力，被甩入太空。时间似乎变慢了，连声音也是那么的安静，一举一动都是那么的轻柔，主恒星的光线却是那么的耀眼，温暖的那么不真实。  
他们相拥于主恒星的光芒之下，渐渐被主恒星的光芒所包裹。  
主恒星的光芒焚烧了世间的一切，也净化了驻留在世间的一切污秽。  
生于阴暗，身属光芒，最后回归于光芒。  
万籁俱寂。  
如同过了若干年，时间又开始了流动，万物再度出现。  
余温过后，Megatron横抱着已经过载下线的optimus去盥洗室洗去了身上留存的疯狂痕迹，接着再抱着optimus躺在了充电床上。他生怕这是一个不切实际的梦，特地将optimus抱的紧些，接着再沉沉入睡。  
明天，还有许多事情要做。


	3. 成长

“护星公。”  
“prime。”  
小声问候过后，Megatron亲吻optimus的手背，坐在了王座右侧。  
今日是例行会议，首次出席不能出错。optimus在心里告诫自己，让自己尽量忽略头顶沉重的王冠。  
座下的大臣们汇报工作，他很多也只是一知半解，基本上都交给护星公应付，他只需要在护星公征求意见时点头即可。枯燥又无味的会议，加上昨天疯狂的夜晚，optimus明显感觉自己精神状况不佳，一开始还能坚持，可是直到底下一位口若悬河的议员在高谈阔论时，他只能一只手支着脑袋强撑着。  
“……战事平定，百废待兴，prime还年幼，有些事情还要多仰仗护星公。”感谢普神，他终于一句话总结了前面的长篇大论。年轻的prime在心里长舒一口气。会议结束后他真心希望可以制定一条规定，单人发言不得超过规定时间，并且内容必须简洁明了。  
optimus忙着感谢自己不用再听无聊的发言，一边对护星公一字不落地听完发言而感到敬佩，然而护星公却是眉头一皱，毫不客气地指摘：“年幼？你是对年幼有什么误解吗？”  
会议大厅内的议员大臣们面面相觑，护星公倒是不紧不慢的解释：“你们难道不知道prime已经成年了吗？prime早已经到了亲政的年纪，也是时候参与政务了。”  
成年？如果不是Megatron忽然提起，optimus都快不记得自己早几年就已经法定成年，只是一直被当做傀儡，根本没有机会涉足政务。  
不过optimus也知道，那些议员根本就不是因为知道他已经成年而惊讶，而是对Megatron主动让出权力归还prime的行为感到诧异。以往权倾一时的tf，有哪个愿意拱手让出权力？Megatron真是“愚钝”，也不难怪他的政敌将他塑造成一个只知打仗不知政务的莽夫。  
能涉及政务是好事，意味着他将拥有实权，才能真正坐稳prime的位置，Megatron也还算遵守约定。optimus想。  
成年意味着很多事情，可是当真正成年时，却又希望自己能永远是个孩子。  
例行会议结束后，面对桌上还有无数需要签字通过的文件，optimus困的几乎要栽倒在办公桌前，还没等他顺势栽倒在桌前，一双大手就从背后扶住了他的肩，把他重新按回椅子上。  
“求你了，让我睡会。”不用猜optimus也知道是谁。或许是太困了，optimus的声线都变得慵懒了起来。  
“我居然不知道prime如此贪睡。”护星公的话语有些轻快，似乎是发现了optimus什么秘密一样，“怎么prime还会像一个幼生体一样贪睡？”  
想想你昨晚干了什么再好好说话。optimus腹诽，没好气的偏过头：“从准备典礼开始我就没好好休息。”  
“是因为昨天的事么？”一旁的护星公忽然凑近。  
“护星公想多了。”如果不是太累，optimus现在就想用prime的身份请某人出去。  
“看来是的了。”  
optimus还没反应过来，一枚吻就轻巧的他的唇上嘬了一口。  
然而这短暂的一吻着实让年轻的prime吓的不轻，可怜的prime直接僵坐在座位上，瞪大了眼睛惊恐的看着面前的罪魁祸首。  
“迟到的早安吻。”罪魁祸首如是解释，“为了怕有些家伙乱说，所以一大早就先离开了。怎么？是不是一个还不够弥补？”  
optimus慌忙双手捂嘴，生怕某人又来作恶。他觉得自己的面甲现在滚烫的厉害，一下子睡意全无，气的直跺脚：“出去！prime需要休息！”  
“行，prime没有生气真的太好了。”始作俑者点点头，快步朝门口走去。optimus还在思考他是指刚刚那个突如其来的吻还是早上的事时，始作俑者走到门前又回头来了一句：“prime，桌上的文件记得签了。”  
“好……”  
“有什么不清楚可以来隔壁问我。”  
“没问题……”  
“不用担心，我之后会抽时间来教你的。”  
“行……”  
“授课时间就晚上吧，晚上我们有很多时间。”  
“滚！”  
世界终于清净了。optimus瘫在座位上，他开始在想，当初将那份决定胜负的关键情报交给Megatron算不算失策，肃清了囚禁自己的议会，结果又引来了Megatron，一个比一个难缠。  
其实，也没有比桌上成山的文件难缠到哪去。  
看繁琐绕口的公文确实费力，不亚于做一篇高难度阅读理解。optimus一下午连午饭也没有顾得上才只解决了桌上四分之一的量，就连下午Megatron在晚点时请他一起用餐，他脑子里还在思考着其中一篇的公文内容。  
“prime好像午餐没有用，晚餐可不能不多吃点。”饭后，Megatron将一块能量点心放在optimus面前。可是optimus还是在做低头沉思状，看着精致的能量点心似乎也提不起什么胃口。  
“prime。”Megatron的语气严肃了起来，“你有没有在听我说话？”  
“我在听。”optimus一个激灵，“八十九号议员递交了文件，说关于璇玑湖城和翱翔天城的指挥官就任仪式还没有安排确立。”  
“小事，这个问题不妨碍进食。”Megatron将能量点心推的更近了些。  
“那……”optimus有些迟疑，“那关于授课的事情……不可能每天吧，护星公也会很累的。”  
“为了prime，我义不容辞。”Megatron回答，盯着optimus的眼睛，“prime还有什么问题没解决吗？”  
optimus向后一缩：“能给我一杯吗？”  
Megatron一愣，顺着optimus的目光看向手中的高脚杯。杯中能量酒干净澄澈，因为是在政府大楼内简单用餐，所以没有准备高纯。不过Megatron似乎还是不放心optimus：“prime喝过能量酒吗？”  
“就算没喝过我也成年了吧。”prime接过Megatron手中的酒杯，“成年也意味着能做很多事情了吧。”  
“我记得教义里说过好像不太赞同教徒饮用具有成瘾性质的饮品。”  
“护星公渎神的事干的还少吗？”prime抿了一口能量酒，尽管有了心里准备，但灼烧感从口腔一直延伸至油箱还是让他皱了皱眉：“也不知道为什么那么多人喜欢能量酒。”  
“年轻时总会喜欢上刺激新鲜的东西，等过了段时间沉淀，新鲜感可能会消失，成为回甘。”Megatron从optimus手中拿回酒杯，晃了晃酒液。  
“护星公说的似乎自己已经年老。”  
“和prime在一起相处，我才感觉自己已经年老。”Megatron一口饮尽了杯中之物。


	4. 成长②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要开始了(各种意义)

[火种于田野中点燃，在风中起舞。  
向着天空，对着大地，  
他们四目相对，彼此欣赏。]

喧闹的油吧内，Megatron和工友坐在吧台前。  
“Megatron，这件事你得想想办法。”工友握紧了手中的高纯。  
“矿井将要被关闭，是政府决定的。我也只是个矿工，我也没有办法。”Megatron苦涩地给自己灌下一大口高纯。这里的油吧看人卖酒，这种劣质高纯难喝的如同吞蜡。  
换做以前，梅塞庭的矿工绝不会以这种语气求人，即使是面对自己的同伴。可如今工友已经没有办法了，失去矿区他将失去工作，将来一口饭也吃不起。他仔细斟酌着用词，态度陈恳：“你是我们的头领啊！”他看了眼四周，确保没人注意他们对话，但还是刻意压低声音：“更何况你还识字，会写诗，我们可以向工会告发那个什么九十七号议员，他将使近乎十万工人失业！”  
“斯坦，听着，我也很想做些什么，”工友语气越来越激烈，Megatron出言安抚。他握着工友的手，看着工友的双眼，语气平和：“九十七号议员不是重要的，他只是个小角色。想一想，为什么他辖区内的矿区要关闭他却一点回应也没有？想想我们为他带来了多少利益，他会对此无动于衷？”  
“你的意思是说……上面有哪个大人物压着他不让他有行动？”工友半知半解。  
Megatron点头：“就算我们去告发他，上边的大人物我们不是不知道，肯定是要强行压下来。而且风险太大，很容易就被怀疑到我们头上。斯坦，你知道他们会如何对待一个会识字会写举报信的矿工。我真的很想做什么，可是我们无能为力。”  
“无能为力？”工友摇头，冷笑道：“我们都将失业，你也是！我们连能量配给都将丢掉！”  
“斯坦……”  
“我和我的火伴要怎么办？普神在上，他的双腿已经锈蚀到没法走路了……”做矿工这种最累最苦的活从不叫苦的工友，现在已经哽咽在喉。他拼命想揩去眼角的眼泪，但越揩越多，最终导致泪水决堤。他无法控制大声咆哮：  
“炉渣的，他流水线的，我恨他们，我恨他们！我很他们每一个人！他们都该千刀万剐！回炉重造！”  
他将所有能想到的恶毒词汇都堆给了那些“他们”，Megatron将手搭在工友的肩上，紧张的看向四周。然而四周的人看向他们，不过当他的同伴喝醉了，最后一笑了之，转身又和同伴谈笑，当做什么都没有发生。  
Megatron意识到，没有人在意一个拥有十万工作岗位的矿区即将关闭，也没有人在意那些十万人将何去何从。  
没有人在意他们这些人的生死，就如同没人会在意虫子的死活。  
“我不是故意的，Megatron，我不是有意要怪你的……”崩溃完后的工友向Megatron道歉，他没有察觉到Megatron神情的变化，他只是绝望地低着头：“我只是想到……矿区关闭，我们能去哪？你又能去哪？Megatron，我还能再有机会读到你的诗歌吗？”  
身后是一声吱呀关上的油吧门，身边是依然喧闹谈笑的众人，不知道是谁高喊了一声“普神祭快乐”，油吧里的众人纷纷高举手中缤纷的能量酒，高呼“为了塞星”，“为了新prime”，“为了万众一心”  
你是我们的希望啊……  
Megatron回想着工友最后一句话，看着身边的空杯。  
为了塞星，为了新……prime。  
“为了万众一心。”  
Megatron喝下最后一滴高纯，将杯子倒扣在桌上，头也不回的离开了油吧。

“权力的斗争异常激烈可怕，稍有不慎就会万劫不复。猛禽相残，不是你死就是我亡。你的朋友，亲人，还有你一路走来就是非常好的例子。在高位，如果没有权力，不会博弈，你就是别人通向最高位的棋子，一颗可以随意摆弄的棋子，甚至是一块绊脚石，你将会毫不留情的被踢开，最后你是什么境遇，别人丝毫不会关心。  
“权力能助你达成你想要的一切，也能摧毁你所有的一切，而如何使用权力是关键。”Megatron捧起optimus的脸，像是在捧着一件瓷器，易碎又精美：“你是个善良的孩子，然而你的善良在博弈中是最脆弱的防御，但它也可以成为一把刺入敌人火种深处最锐利的长矛。我教你的正是这个用意。”  
Megatron顿了顿，他直视着optimus蔚蓝色的光学镜，那是一双迷茫又专注的眼神，。  
“你的眼神很干净。”Megatron沙哑的说。  
“我是困了。”optimus叹了口气，想拍开某人的大手。Megatron沙哑的声线突然在刚刚变得格外磁性，让他火种深处有些发麻，不由想起某人昨天干的好事：“我向来早睡，昨天是个例外。”  
然而某人不想就此放手：“不用急着否认，他们会很惊讶你的改变的。”  
在倾泻于窗前的月光，支离破碎的词句，弯折的腰肢，隐秘的喘息，权力与浓烈炽热的高纯相互交融，这场不知定性的交易里，揉碎在了屋外的星河之中。  
权力能助你达成你想要的一切，所以一旦初尝到权力的滋味，就不会轻易再放手了。  
一切平息后，Megatron头枕在optimus的胸口上，optimus抱着他，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的脸颊。四周没有很安静，只有他们各自散热叶片工作的细微声息。  
“我觉得……”  
“嗯？”  
optimus望着暖黄色的顶灯，缓缓开口：“璇玑湖城和翱翔天城的指挥官就任仪式我们还是要亲自前去的。”  
“嗯。”Megatron没有睁眼，似乎是不想打破现在的温存。  
“你答应了？”optimus有些惊讶，似乎是为可以出去而开心，又似乎是为了能参与政务而高兴。  
“嗯。”Megatron睁开了眼，嘴角微微上扬。  
optimus的嘴角抑制不住地上扬，可是很快他不再笑下去，恢复如常，看着天花板，再度沉默。他将自己埋在Megatron胸口，Megatron也没有再发问或是回答什么，只是在叹息一声后，将怀中的optimus抱的更紧。周围似乎很冷，两个人都在渴求着对方能给予各自温暖。  
泪水肆意冲刷着他的胸甲。


	5. 成人

“顽抗无用，你们已经输了。”Megatron居高临下冷冷地看着跪在地上被削去膝盖以下的一个议员，“告诉我尖塔的方位。”

“叛贼！”腿部传来的剧痛让他面目狰狞，“我就该在你们抵达锈海时下令杀了你！你……”在他说出下一句话时，忽然一束灼热的光线擦过他的脸颊，半边脸陷入了一种剧烈的灼烧感，空气中弥漫着一股浓郁的电路焦糊味。

紧接着他爆发出一声凄厉地哀嚎。

“我的耐心有限，议员先生。”Megatron已经将融合炮对准了他的脑袋：“下一次就不是半边脸了。”

议员他拼命伸手想要捂住伤口，但他的脸部电子元件基本上都被烧毁，焦糊味和剧烈的痛感充斥着他的感觉器官，他的手上血迹斑斑。

Megatron忽然觉得自己应该再稍微仁慈一点，融合炮再稍微偏一点，议员他现在连一句完整的话都说不出了。

“方位已拿到，已经发送给您了。”旁观许久却一言不发的声波终于开口。

“早这样不就好了。”Megatron深深看了眼他的情报官。

尖塔的位置非常偏僻，军队花了一点时间才找到。干掉守卫后，Megatron拦下了其他人，选择独自前往。

“我不能让您孤身前往。”他的情报官谏言，“这可能是一个陷阱。”

“声波，这是我第一次反对你的话，也不会是最后一次。”Megatron执意要求：“我希望不要惊吓到他，否则将来一系列事情将无比麻烦。”

声波点了点头，Megatron独自带着融合炮，前往尖塔。

尖塔的通道非常狭窄，仅能容纳一人通过，Megatron需要非常小心才能不被墙壁蹭到。这里闭塞而且昏暗，哪怕是曾经做过矿工的Megatron进入这里也不由皱眉，同时担心这位幼年就幽禁在这的prime还能不能走出这里。

Megatron推开了铁门，看见了他。

这里和通道内一样昏暗，只有一扇非常小的窗口。阳光从那扇窗透进来，在屋内像舞台的探照灯一样射入屋里。屋里也只有一条狭窄的过道和一张充电床，在床的角落里坐着一个瘦弱的tf，昏暗的空间里用他蔚蓝色的双眼不安的看着Megatron。

“你是Mega……tron吗？”他试探性的问道。声音怯怯的，像是一个幼生体一样，而且光学镜忽明忽暗，似乎已经很久没有充能。

角落的prime想要起身，却带起一阵金属碰撞声，Megatron仔细看才发现他的手上拴着长长的链条。

“我是。”Megatron回过神来，走上前站在阳光下，想让prime更仔细的看清楚自己的模样，当然他也看清楚了prime的模样。

Megatron伸手想要捧着prime的脸颊，prime嘴角动了动，最终没有反抗，只是眼神不敢看向Megatron，似乎是无声的抗拒。

他像是坠入污秽之地的受伤天使。Megatron内心感叹。资料上说prime只比他小几个循环周期，但prime却瘦弱的像是还未过磨合期，而且的嘴角有细碎的伤口，甚至有过撕裂的痕迹，面甲上也有许多旧伤，他究竟遭遇过什么？

Megatron心中升起一股无名之火，他现在就想要将那个只剩下半边脸的炉渣议员和那些伤害过prime的所有人都轰成齑粉。

“走吧，prime，你自由了。”

——————

……

[今时今日，以普神的名义在此宣誓，我将支持及护卫塞博坦之宪法与法律，成为一方城邦的执挥官。我将真诚地效忠议会。当法律要求时，我愿为保卫塞星拿起武器，当法律要求时，我会为塞星做非战斗性之军事服务，当法律要求时，我会在政府官员指挥下为政府做重要工作。我在此自由宣誓，绝无任何心智障碍、借口或保留。普神庇佑。]

“普神庇佑。”领读完毕，optimus将手搭在震荡波按在数据板上的手，等到这位新璇玑湖城指挥官起身，再微笑地祝福：“恭喜，璇玑湖城的指挥官。”

“我的荣幸，prime。”震荡波欠身致谢，独眼中看不出任何喜忧。optimus内心更加担忧Megatron的部下们是否对他这个名义上的prime感到厌恶，尤其是他知道震荡波在战时在Megatron身边是一个冷酷无情满口逻辑的指挥官后。

“普神庇佑。”optimus也不知道这句话是说给震荡波的还是说给自己听的。

宴会上觥筹交错，侍从在权贵政要间穿梭，递上美酒与食物。乐队奏着欢快的音乐，震荡波所到之处必有一群人上前问候和祝祷。这里充斥着阿谀奉承的话语，好在为了不抢今日主角的风光，Megatron和optimus略坐坐就离开了，optimus也很高兴能有机会到处走走。

“新上任的璇玑湖城指挥官，他曾经是你的部下？”optimus和Megatron并肩在璇玑湖城的议院区行走，optimus特意让身后的警卫走远些，这样两人就不会觉得有人打扰他们的交谈。

“震荡波之前被议会俱五刑，他痛恨的是之前的议会，不是你。”Megatron耐心解释，“俱五刑剥夺了他的情感表达，prime无需介意。”

俱五刑……optimus想起来了，罪名是“反动思想”，但按常理来说这项罪名成立后直接会判处死刑，只是不知道为什么会判处俱五刑和皮影戏。或许是因为他年少有为，议会也不愿意放弃这个还有上升潜力的年轻议员。“当权者不能让人轻易知道他的喜怒，看起来很有威严。”optimus抬头道，“只可惜我现在还做不到。”

“比起之前好多了。”Megatron伸手搭在他的肩上：“你那天训斥人的样子差点让我没有认出你。”

“你是指那天为了推荐震荡波为璇玑湖城指挥官的那次？”optimus很惊讶Megatron会提那次。璇玑湖城邦指挥官迟迟不能确立，议会吵了一个多星期还没能确立下来，本来这事Megatron可以解决，optimus不必参和。但面对议会的不作为，optimus自己当时非常烦躁，也不知道怎么的就直接闯入议会坐上主位，勒令所有议员当场表决，这才敲定了指挥官人选。

然而闯入议会当天下午他就后悔了。自己太冲动了，那些来自勤王军队的议员们恨不得生吞活剥了他，尤其是期间Megatron一直眉头紧锁捂着半张脸，态度意味不明。逼他们当场表决，估计自己日后更加要小心翼翼了吧。于是optimus为那天闯入议会而懊悔了好几天。

听optimus一通解释，Megatron有些哭笑不得：“其实当时我很想笑。”

“什么？”

“对于震慑不同党派的议员们效果斐然。”Megatron停下脚步，静静地和prime对视：“。而且我还是第一次见prime生那么大的气，证明prime开始有自己的想法了。”

悠扬的钟声响起，他们向声音望去，发现他们居然不知不觉走到了一座教堂面前。

optimus注视着教堂片刻，忽然回头看了眼Megatron：

“其实那天在议会里震慑住那帮出言不逊的家伙，你才是主要的。老师。”

Megatron没有拒绝他的请求，微微颔首。但他并不信仰虚无缥缈的宗教，于是选择留在原地。optimus冲他微微一笑表示理解，转身进入了教堂。

教堂不大，这里仅仅是供在政府内的要员们忏悔祷告聆听教义的地方，长长的过道两旁是众多长椅，墙壁，穹顶与圣象背后都是由透光的五彩玻璃组成，上面描绘着教义上的故事或是预言。从普神制造十三天元到最后十三天元回归火种，每一个故事的镌刻都精美绝伦，美轮美奂。

教堂的圣象是发出耀眼光芒的matrix，作为普神的化身受人敬仰与膜拜，即使是prime，在宣誓就任时也需要在圣象下接受王冠。

[我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临愿你的旨意行在地上如同行在天上，我们日用的饮食天天赐给我们，赦免我们的罪，因为我们也赦免凡亏欠我们的人。 ]

“prime为什么而祷告？”陌生人悄然走到prime身边，引燃了面前的一盏油灯。即使是科技发达的如今，这里居然还采用最古老的油灯。

“塞星的将来。”optimus他并没有因为陌生人的存在而受到惊吓。那个陌生人的肩上的标准是教会独有，那么能出现在这的就只有主教了：“不为别的，政权初定，一切都是全新的，而我远离政权已久，一时间帮不到什么忙。”

“护星公没有前来？”主教偏头看向optimus，和煦的脸上居然赫然有一条从嘴角几乎延伸到颧骨的伤痕。

“主教你的脸……”optimus知道过分关注一个人的容貌不太礼貌，可是主教这样半边温和半边狰狞可怖的脸实在是无法做到无视。

主教怔了一下，歉意地抚摸了下那半边伤疤的脸：“吓到prime了，这个已经是很久以前的事情了。我的火伴被战火削去了半边脸，身为神父我能做的除了祈祷就只有和他一样，这样或许能让他好受些。”

“神父也能缔结火种伴侣么？”

“当然，”主教点头，“普神告诉我们要博爱众生，这当然也包括自己所爱之人。”

“那您你一定很爱他。”optimus点燃一盏油灯，微笑着说：“那么您的伴侣呢？他最后……”

“他死了。”

主教一句话概括了他火伴的最终归宿，油灯的火焰晃晃悠悠，摇曳着微弱的光芒，彩色玻璃橱窗上那些周围环绕的圣象似喜似悲的面容似乎更显得悲伤。

“……抱歉。”

“他走的很安详，没有太多痛苦。他说很高兴他的最后时刻是我一直陪在他身边。”主教叹了口气：“他走后我就一直一个人替他完成遗愿，好好活着。”

“我能出来的时间不多，请不要怪我唐突。”optimus有些恋恋不舍，离开这片净土后他又要重新踏入那名利场：“谢谢你主教。”

面对optimus的友好伸手，主教眨了眨眼，忽然开口：

“为了所谓的权力和知识与人上床，可不是一件明智的选择。”

“什么？”optimus光学镜骤缩。

“我只是在如实相告。”主教笑容依然和煦，optimus却犹如芒刺在背：“您最近和护星公走的太过亲密，坊间花边绯闻不少，刚刚那句话只是其中之一，却还不是最难听的。”

optimus触电般地收手。他很想赶紧逃离这里，但他的双腿像是冻住了一样。他怔在了原地，几乎要跌倒。主教扶住了他：“不过是传闻，prime无需放在心上。为了各自的而用身体去与他人交换权力，和那些出卖身体去交换食物的女支女相比没有什么区别，在普神眼中这就是一场权力与欲望的不齿交易。信徒们是不会做出这种事情，而且护星公与prime都不是那种人，估计是一些小市民们为了头条，金钱和某些不为人知的目的来诋毁二位的。我们教徒将誓死维护prime不容侵犯的尊严。”

就职仪式那天，那些无数次为了活下去的日与夜，一切不为人知的交合……optimus脑海中的记忆与几乎被封存的记忆如浪潮般打的他措手不及。

这一切，都如同不知名的祭祀仪式般，权力和欲望与淫迷交织在一起，每个回忆都交叠着诡异的色调和扭曲的画面，像汹涌的浪潮打的optimus天旋地转。他死死地握住拳头，极力遏制住喉间的恶心。

“prime，您还好吗？”主教凑近询问。optimus道了生无事，摸了摸自己的额头，这才发现他的额头上布满了一层细密的冷凝液。“似乎是宴席时高纯的后劲上来了。”

“prime快回去吧，不要让护星公等太急了。”主教微笑地强调了下护星公。optimus不敢直视着面前这个之前还交谈愉快的主教，匆匆抽手，快步离开了这里。


	6. 弥赛亚  5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他为我们的过犯受害，为我们的罪孽压伤。” - 赛53:5

他被甩到墙角，脊背重重地砸在墙上，脊背的液压轴承发出一声呜咽似的哀鸣。面前高大的影子压迫着他瘦小的身躯，他不得不瑟缩着待在墙角，想要躲避那些影子。  
影子们对着他发笑，咧开的嘴角上扬成可怕的弧度，影子们可怕的脸被放大，越来越逼近他。影子攀上他的四肢，在他的身上游走，渐渐逼近他的脸颊，他颤抖地如同风中烛火，他想要哭，他想要大喊，他不喜欢这样，但那些影子告诉他如果继续哭下去，他迟早会和自己兄长们一样。  
于是影子们捂住了他的嘴。  
他不能哭，自己的眼泪早已在他看到自己那些兄长们头颅的那一刻起就流尽了。  
他不想要死，他想要活下去。  
————————  
那天回来后，optimus推掉了所有的公众活动，也拒绝见任何人。所有的能量补给都放在了optimus的门口，但等侍从再送新一轮的补给时，之前的补给总是原封不动地待在原地。到了第三天，Megatron也不能见状不理，他试着去敲optimus的房门，但optimus一样是拒绝。  
“我没事，只是想一个人待一会。”optimus搬出了他三天一模一样的机械式回答。  
“prime，不是我想反对你，但民众已经快一周没有见到你的身影，他们对此表示担心。”Megatron像是在劝一个赌气的孩子——从某种意义上说prime的确是还是个孩子。  
房门那头的prime听到这个消息停顿了一会，好像有什么东西跌落在地，发出一声闷响。Megatron皱了皱眉，这些声响格外熟悉，像是某些瓶子。  
“我不会待太久的。”  
听到optimus的话语里有所松动，Megatron乘胜追击：“那么prime有准确的时间了么？”  
“最晚明早吧。”那头的声音低了许多。  
“需要为你准备发言稿吗？”  
“不用，我可以解决。”  
Megatron得到准确的信息后，点了点头转身离开，嘱咐好侍从一些事情后，冷下脸看向声波：“查到prime那天在教堂见了什么可疑的人吗？”  
“那个教堂早已停用已久，只有一个主教驻守。”情报官有条不紊地汇报：“我们也去那个教堂看过了，那个主教被人打晕在圣象后，现在还在医院里躺着。而且那天璇玑湖城指挥官就职仪式安保部将周围百里之内都进行过摸排，绝对没有其他教徒前往那里。”  
“那么那个所谓主教去哪了？”Megatron的目光瞬间锐利，少见地对情报官疾言厉色了起来：“下次我问起，我希望你能将这个家伙每天什么时候充能也给我弄清楚。”  
声波点了点头，转身离去，然而Megatron却选择守在了optimus的门口，双手抱胸靠着墙，面色阴晴不定。  
那天回来时optimus并没有表现出过多的异常，只是神情有些恍惚。  
他留在门外，四周还有赶上来的警卫把守四周，optimus推开大门后看着他，似乎是想从他脸上找到些什么，但是他只是静静的看着他。  
“还好吗？”  
“还好。”optimus深吸一口气，低垂着头，“我感觉有点上头，可能是宴会上高纯喝的有点多了。”  
他点了点头，他们不需要过多的言语就能领会对方的想法：“我送你回去。”  
“好。”  
optimus机体在微微颤抖，还真有点像上头后机体痉挛。他轻轻抱住optimus的肩头，他的天线微微蹭到他的身上，察觉到气氛有些暧昧，optimus礼貌地推开了他的手臂。  
“我见到了这里的主教，他跟我说了一些关于战争的事情。”  
“prime对那些……觉得如何？”他微微皱眉，本来optimus迟早都要明白政权更迭的残酷和血腥，只是让optimus现在就明白，未免有些过分残忍。  
optimus脚步停了下来，出乎他的意料，optimus只是抬起头平静的看着他的：“我只希望以后不要再有这些残酷的事情发生了。”  
那双直视着他的光学镜敏感又忧郁，让他想起了他第一次看到optimus的时候。每当他看到optimus流露出这样的眼神，他的火种总是像被什么人捏住了一样。  
从起义开始，不，或许是从他下流水线开始，残酷的事情从未停歇，伴随着他的一生。微薄的薪水和能量补给，昏暗的矿井，恶劣的工作环境，黑夜中躲避监管者偷摸着的写作，那些刻骨铭心的痛彻，声嘶力竭的呐喊，都在一点点消耗他对这个世界的信心与侥幸。  
他第一次反抗，将愤怒发泄在那些欺压他们的人身上，一拳一拳地打在那些自以为是的脸上，也是打在那些看低自己的家伙身上。当他从那具面目全非的尸体上站起时，身边的所有人都用畏惧的眼神看着他的那一刻起，仿佛在黑夜中擦亮的火柴，他似乎找到了前进的方向。为了报仇，为了胜利，他在这条路上越来越疯狂。失去了多少朋友，屠杀了多少人他已记不清，就连当初那个来找他的工友的脸也渐渐模糊。战争似乎成为了他泄愤的唯一途径，也成为了不让自己胡思乱想的方法。他从一个低微的矿工成为塞星第一任护星公，他成为了他想要成为的那种手握权柄的人，在他的统治下，他以自己的火种发誓，再也不会有在自己身上发生的那些残酷的事情了。  
“不会了，再也不会了。”  
他以自己的火种发誓。  
回忆与现实交织，Megatron默默地自言自语，不知道是说给自己还是说给optimus听。  
就在这时，房间那头传来了optimus的声音。“护星公，我听到你的声音了。你还在，对么？”他还敲了敲Megatron倚靠的所在位置。  
“对，我在，prime。”Megatron回答，“在prime出来之前，我会一直守在这里。”  
“护星公是在以此要挟我兑现承诺吗？”  
“用如此软弱的方式要挟，不是我的风格。”Megatron失笑。optimus似乎是叹了口气，打开房门的一小条缝隙，透过缝隙Megatron见到了“失踪”三天的optimus。  
屋里很昏暗，似乎将遮光罩都放了下来，也没有开启任何照明，optimus只有靠近门缝的一小片身体才有点光亮。  
“prime……”Megatron看着面前的optimus，一时间不知道如何说起他的情况。optimus眼神极具疲惫，加上他本身就瘦弱的身形，现在的他更接近传说故事里虚无的幽灵。  
“很糟糕对吧。”optimus嘴角牵扯出一丝笑，“算了，在外面站久了也会累，进来坐会吧。”Megatron欲言又止，接着optimus又补充了一点：“这样的我即使现在出去，只怕是要让其他人吓坏了。这可不是发布什么公文就能搞定的事情。”  
Megatron想了想，还是进入了房间。他们还暂时留宿在璇玑湖议政厅，一切布置自然无法与铁堡相提并论，震荡波为此安排时选择一整面都是落地窗的房间，以便护星公与prime能欣赏到璇玑湖城内人工湖的的美景。当然窗外的人无法看到屋内，这也保全了两位的隐私权。  
optimus拉开遮光罩，久违的主恒星光芒瞬间透入房间，看着窗外明媚的阳光竟然微微有些出神。  
“你肯定已经知道那天发生了什么吧。”optimus看着Megatron。  
“说实话我并不知道。我只知道有个所谓的'主教'见过prime。”Megatron摇头，这几天很多人都在说他向空壳prime示好可不是一件好事，就连声波都暗示他虽然亲近optimus无可厚非，但是这个忧郁的prime，很可能会被一些别有用心的人利用。因此他才更加迫切地想弄明白这一切：“他对你说的不止是关于战争的事情，对吗？”  
optimus看着Megatron，点了点头。  
“那么……能说说看吗？”  
Megatron坐了下来，却碰到了座位旁藏着的几个高纯瓶。很明显Megatron的猜测得到了证实，之前的声响是这些东西发出来的。他诧异地看着optimus，可是optimus丝毫没有他想象中的那种窘迫，相反，optimus非常平静地坐在了他的对面，从面前的圆桌底又拿出了一瓶和两个矮方杯，为他和自己各倒了一杯。  
Megatron顿时感觉被雷击中，再看看脚边的高纯瓶子，他记得他特意嘱咐过侍从不用在他们的房间准备高纯，那这些高纯从哪来的？  
“我发现只要给侍从打个招呼就行了。”prime喝了一口高纯，抱着手中的小方杯，“他们不会拒绝权力带来的好处。”  
我可真不知道该说什么好了。Megatron看着面前的prime，他学的很快，真的很快，似乎一夜成长，成熟的不像是他这个年龄的人。  
“其实这些天我感觉很累，但是比起从前的生活，这些不算什么。”optimus转头看向窗外，手中的高纯在阳光下折射出琥珀色：“可是那天主教说完那些话之后，我忽然发现我真的是幼稚的可怕。”  
“他说了什么？”  
optimus嘴角动了动，又低下头苦笑着摩挲着手中的酒杯，似乎在下决心是否要问出这个问题：“护星公，我们这样……算是交易吗？从加冕的那天晚上开始，每一天每一天……这些都是交易吗？”  
交易？  
他把这份契约看做是交易？  
为了那点早就得到的安定？还是为了炫耀自己那能威慑一切，至高无上权柄？还是为了那个曾经在油吧里喝到昏天黑地的自己对生活的那点奢望？亦或者是深夜中互相舔舐伤口的两个可怜家伙？  
prime手中的酒杯颤抖着，他拼命地握紧双手不让自己崩溃：“我拿这些交换活下去的权利，交换所谓的自由……作为施舍你对我好，教我知识，教我怎样做一个合格的执政者，然后在外炫耀自己的成功……你们就是这么看我的吗？”  
是交易吗？这份契约真的是一场地下交易吗？  
如果这是真的，那么他想要从optimus身上索取什么价位的报酬？什么报酬，能让他赌上一颗火种？就凭他是个prime？还是凭他如同一张白纸一样，能任由他肆意涂画？  
Megatron忽然上前，将optimus整个抱在怀里，深深地亲吻着他的额头，任凭他想要挣脱这份突如其来的拥抱，任凭他情绪崩溃。  
“我只恨自己什么都做不了，什么都做不了……”  
或许这一开始是交易，可又是从什么时候开始自己就放弃了做这份交易的权利？怀抱中的人与他，无关情爱，无关权力，更无关他人，只是两个更像是两个同病相怜的可怜家伙。  
“如果不是我，如果我不是prime，换做其他人是prime，你还会这样吗？”prime埋在他的肩膀处，刚刚情绪崩溃后让他的声音还带着些许抽泣。  
Megatron环抱着他的腰，阖眼道：“不要将自己轻贱到和那些不存在的家伙类比。你是你，不是别人。”  
或许是在酒精的作用下，一向腼腆内敛的prime亲吻上了他的嘴角。这枚亲吻简单而青涩，却格外亘古绵长。嘴角的温度与淡淡的高纯味道在鼻尖萦绕，冷冽又温润，苦涩又辛辣，这种味道足以让一个成瘾者为之如痴如醉，魂牵梦绕，难以割舍。  
你是我的……  
Megatron为自己脑海中的想法所震惊，他无数次地想要伸手触碰那冰冷的王冠，渴望用体温温暖这个冷冰冰的铁块，然而无论他如何做，他永远是那么的冰冷，不可靠近，只是这次他终于得到了回应。  
他抚摸着optimus的脸颊，将optimus的胯部抬起，贴合在自己的前挡板前。而对方也在笨拙生涩地做出回应，手指在他的脊背上抚摸。  
他是我的。  
他抚摸optimus的指触逐渐粗暴，急切地想让对方与自身融为一体。对方每一寸机体他都无比熟悉，就像了解自身的机体一样熟悉，他知道什么时候做出什么样的反应，什么时候适合进入。但是这次对接的过程比之前任何一次都要剧烈，蛮横，疼痛，似乎只有这样才能在对方火种深处留下自己的痕迹，也只有在这时他们更像是对接，而不是某种仪式。  
两人的火种仓纷纷在无意识地状态下打开，两颗耀眼的蓝色火种贴合在一起，巨大的电流将主恒星的光芒都掩盖了过去，而庞大的数据交流与传输也将他们淹没，像是潜入深海又被海浪打翻，他们只能在海浪中紧紧地抱住彼此，不让对方被卷走。  
火种间的彼此交融，对方的过去与现在就扎实地刻印在了彼此的身上，在到达巅峰的同时，火种间的融合也成功缔结。  
他们被海浪冲上了岸，海面风平浪静，而种下的火种刻印已经无法分割。Megatron看着怀抱中因为过载而陷入掉线状态的optimus，他的眼角划过一行眼泪，嘴角似乎还在微笑。  
他们都知道了他们彼此的一切。  
Megatron却是深深吸了口气，他现在除了紧紧拥抱面前的火伴外，再也无法说出任何一句话。


	7. 哀悼雨夜

他的身体被迫弯折，双手被铁链束缚，受伤的脸颊被狠狠压在地面上无法动弹。  
身体上的伤痛早已让他麻木，可是当他被拽过去莫名其妙地暴打一顿，接着被按在地上时，他都会感到异常地疼痛，痛彻心扉。早些时候他可能还会流泪，但是如今空洞的眼神中早已流不出一滴眼泪。  
他们并非寻求欢愉，而是来发泄不满，他们将他当成泄愤的沙包，当成一件可以肆意玩弄的物品。  
但是只要不会弄坏的太彻底，他们都能找办法将他修复。修复之后没多久，他又将坠入无尽的地狱折磨。  
他可真希望这些家伙让他自生自灭啊。哪怕自己的死没有人知道，哪怕依然身负罪孽地死去，哪怕无法回归火种源的怀抱，哪怕见不到死去的亲人。他多么希望就此悄无声息地死去。可是他所能触碰的地方，没有一个能让他结束掉自己的生命。  
啊，刚刚那个家伙又抱怨了什么，他没有听清，因为他现在脑子里还全是嗡鸣声，大概又是之前的暴打打坏了他的通讯接收器吧。黑影扳过他的下颚，强迫他向自己。黑影捏着他的下颚生疼，如果不愿意，只怕是好几天又要合不上嘴了。他只得照做。  
应对毫无愉悦感的暴行，他唯一能做的除了顺从，只有在心中默念祷告：  
“……为这缘故，我也受这些苦难；然而我不以为耻；  
“因为知道我所信的是谁，也深信祂能保全我所交付祂的，直到那日。(出自《圣经》提后1:12)”  
直到有一天，其中一个黑影心情似乎不错，又是关心他嘴角裂开的伤口，又是开口问他需要什么。  
“你想要什么？能量补给？数据板？只要是我能办到的，就一定能做到。”  
他低着头眨了眨眼，指着黑影腰间的手枪。  
“这可不是玩具，是真家伙。毕竟想害我的人太多了。”黑影失笑，但还是把枪递给了他。  
他借着通风口的月光低头端详着那把手枪。这把枪线条非常硬朗，拿在手里分量十足，厚重又给人安全感。  
“会开枪吗？”黑影将他的手指扣在扳机上，他诧异地看着黑影，但只从黑影的眼神中看到了慈爱与鼓励。他不得不承认，这个黑影是他遇见的为数不多对他还算好的黑影。  
他咽下一口电解液，接着就以迅雷不及掩耳之势将枪管塞在了嘴中，扣下扳机。  
真是让人安心呢。他这样想。他仿佛看到了火种源的摆渡人，摆渡人的身边站着他的兄长们，还有钛师父，他们呼唤着他的名字，唤他小十三。他们上来拥抱他，和摆渡人一起走向静谧又温暖的火种源。  
然而除了扳机声之外，他没有听到其他任何声音。短暂的寂静之后，黑影没有忍住，嗤笑了一声，一股巨大的阴霾瞬间笼罩上他的身心。他又不甘心地多次扣下扳机，最终他不得不接受枪里没有子弹，也没有任何杀伤性的东西。看着沮丧的他，身边的黑影笑的却越来越大声。  
“我们可爱又善良的prime啊，宁愿自杀也不愿意杀害其他人，这可真是多么优秀的美德啊！连神明也不愿意杀死这样纯洁的灵魂！”黑影站起来高声称颂，他的笑容如同戏剧舞台上慷慨激昂的弄臣与小丑。接着黑影俯身笑着捧起他混杂着惊恐、失望、难过和绝望的脸，狞笑着用拇指强迫他牵扯出一丝微笑：  
“还是说，做万人之上的prime不好吗？”  
脊梁钢上的液压轴承又一次发出脆弱的一声呜咽，他已经记不清这是第几次了。可是这次当他发现半截身子都无法动弹，在忍受剧痛的同时，他拼命地想往窗口方向爬去，可是却被死死钳住，狼狈不堪。  
这一次，他再也忍受不住，放声大哭，哭的撕心裂肺。  
他害怕自己再也无法站起，再也见不到主恒星洒入这片狭小空间的时候，就连这唯一可见的光明也将被他们无情地剥夺。  
他紧紧攥着手中的枪，死死地咬住嘴角，哪怕伤口再次崩裂，再次流血。  
我这样的人，这样污秽的灵魂，不配得到救赎，对吗？  
即便如此，神明依旧没有任何回答。

“……是的，对于真正的信徒来说，有没有普神和火种不灭这样的问题，或者如你所说的相同问题的不同提法。”optimus枕在Megatron的胸口，听着对方胸口内火种缓缓运作的声音，揣测着那会是一颗多么富有激情的生命泵门。  
“说实在的，optimus，从前的我根本无法想象，还有什么能比现今被各类蒙昧愚蠢之人包围更愚蠢的事情了。”不过其中有一个叫optimus的傻瓜，我非常喜欢。Megatron面带安详的笑容注视着optimus。①  
“我也实在无法想象你这样的大军阀之前居然还是一个满身酸腐气的诗人。”对方似乎探听到了他的想法，笑了好一会，接着他又问：“你最后怎么不写了？我想哪怕是战争时期除了征服领土还要征服地盘上的人民，你的诗集这样用来再好不过了。”  
“现实总是更加精彩，不再需要多说什么了。”Megatron嘴上这么说，心里却还是很高兴optimus提起自己的事情，“再加上写得好的人不在少数，塞星文学史的明珠不缺我这一个。”  
“但我们唯独就缺你写下的那些富有力量的文字。”optimus看向他，忽然认真严肃起来。Megatron也只能收敛笑容，看向optimus。  
“——我喜欢你的文字。”他说：“非常喜欢。”  
Megatron看着optimus，低低地惊讶出声：“是吗……”可是转念一想又不对，他似乎察觉到了什么，思绪越想越觉得清晰明朗。火种好似被海面上的阳光洒入心间，身体漂浮在那锈海上的孤舟一样被海面的微波浪打，轻柔地一下又一下地拍打着他的身体。看着optimus深邃的蔚蓝色光学镜，他的脑海中又浮现出星屑花绽放时的绚烂。他喃喃道：“你刚刚是不是……”  
然而刚开口就被内置通讯频道内的消息给打断，打破了之前暧昧的气氛。Megatron还没来得及挽留，optimus就从他胸口溜走，尽管Megatron倒是不介意optimus旁听，只是这样将他叫回实在有些尴尬。然后Megatron只能眼睁睁看着“会意”的optimus转身去清洗室清洗。  
optimus打开阀门，打开淋浴，再将自己浸泡在清洁用的温润油液内。淋浴的声音盖过Megatron接听讯息的声音，但是透过磨砂玻璃墙还是能看见Megatron模模糊糊的身影。一开始Megatron还是半躺着接听，可是很快他开始缓缓坐起，似乎这个消息足够震撼。optimus隔着墙也能感受到Megatron内心的惴惴不安。  
讯息很短，但油浴很舒服。optimus多泡了会，因为如果Megatron要和自己商量，他可不是那种会等待的人。大约几分钟后，optimus走出了浴室，和Megatron四目相对。  
“你那天见到的主教找到了。他没有逃走，而是选择老地方见。”Megatron简明扼要。  
“我们总要先发个新闻发布会，解释一下我这三天为何足不出户。”optimus非常平静，“他定了什么时间？”  
“明晚。”Megatron说：“你要一起去？”  
optimus捏着他的手：“有些事情，我也想当面告诉他。”  
窗外传来一阵雷声。璇玑湖城毗邻锈海，偶尔锈海的乌云会飘至此处，锈雨也将不期而至。Megatron看着屋外开始密布的乌云，又转头看向optimus：  
“那么看来你的新闻发布会要抓紧了。”  
————————  
突如其来的雨水冲刷着一切，保洁护工无处躲雨，不得不穿上避雨衣站在长椅边的路灯下，抬着头瑟缩着期望着锈雨能走的快些。  
他低下头整理了下身边的工具，小心翼翼将他们塞到长椅下，希望损失能少些，等他抬起头时，两个同样身穿雨衣的人从他面前匆匆路过。护工叫住了他们，只有其中矮个的回过头看向他。只不过他们相距有点远，护工看不清楚他们的脸。  
“你们要去教堂吗？那里没有路灯，太黑了，又下着锈雨，等会再去吧。”护工大声指着漆黑的天空劝道。但是高个的身影拉了一下矮个身影，矮个的身影似乎摇了摇头，接着往前走了。  
“等一等！”护工追了上去，将手上的一个吊着的玻璃罩萤石矿灯交给他们：“教堂那边年久失修，路灯也早就坏了，你们带上这个去吧，不要踩到那边低洼的水坑。”  
矮个的身影忧郁了片刻，最终还是接过了萤石矿灯：“到时候我怎么还你？”  
“这条路走过去除了教堂就是围栏了，你们还是会打回转的。”护工憨厚一笑，“就算你们要拿就拿吧，萤石矿灯不值几个钱。”  
“谢谢你。”矮个身影点头致谢。护工这才满意地目送着他们继续前行，自己再回到路灯下，等待着锈雨落完。  
一高一矮两个身影萤石矿灯发出微弱的光线，在昏暗又潮湿的道路上，模糊的背影像是两个沉默的亡灵。护工不禁为心中所想打了个冷战，偏过头不再去想。  
如护工所说，通向教堂方向的路灯的确年久失修，要么完全无法亮起，要么只能发出微弱而闪烁的光芒。脚下时不时还会踩到低洼的水坑，从前Megatron和optimus路过这时可没注意到这些。好在有萤石矿灯，他们一路上还算顺利。  
等到约定的地点，optimus看了眼教堂前的路标，却不小心踢了一脚地下的排水井盖。好在Megatron一手将他拉住，他才没有摔倒。等optimus站稳后，他们发现了一个站在昏暗路灯下的同样身着雨衣的单薄身影。  
单薄的身影静静地站在那，注视着他们。  
“按照约定，我们来了。”  
单薄的身影从夜幕中走出，掀开雨衣的帽檐，整个脑袋被锈雨打湿。他们之间相距一个路灯的距离，optimus接着昏暗的灯光，还是能看清主教半边脸上从嘴角延伸至眼角的可怕疤痕。  
“我可不知道你要带prime来。”主教看着Megatron，面色不悦，“我说过这是我和你的事情。”  
“但他现在来了，你也没有说过我不能带他来。”Megatron将optimus小心护在身后，“我将你的生平经历全部调查清楚了，那么你应该知道我为何敢在夜半来见你。窝藏反叛者，你还秘密帮助反叛人员逃亡。”  
主教点头，从容且平和：“其他的我并不清楚，但是四十七号议员的确是我将他藏了起来。”  
“那么他在哪？”Megatron双眼微眯，“窝藏反叛者，与其同罪。七百六十多个反叛者，他还是主谋之一。他不过是个经常光顾你教堂的忏悔者，你和他没有其他任何交集，他的反叛组织余孽也和你无关。那天加冕典礼上的人手，也是反叛组织安排。你如实交待，我可以不追究你蛊惑prime以及非法布道的罪。”  
“他死了。”主教看着Megatron，脸上流淌着的不知是雨水还是眼泪。  
“尸体埋在哪里？”  
“其他你都可以问，但是这个我是不会对你说的。”主教摇头，“打扰死人的安歇，就是对我职务的亵渎。”  
“主教，不，其实你已经不是教会的主教了，顶多算个神父或者牧师。”Megatron摇头，“我尊重你是因为你还是教会合法的教堂神职人员，但是打着效忠教会而行蛊惑之事，尤其是蛊惑prime，光是这一条就足以让你丢掉职位。”  
“蛊惑？”主教失笑，他抚摸着自己的半边脸，陷入了回忆之中，似是自言自语道：“或许……我早就不配做下去了吧……那个孩子，那个你们口中十恶不赦的罪人，他也是个可怜的家伙啊。”  
他指着Megatron，字字掷地有声：“可是他死在你的融合炮下，死在了你们霸天虎手里。prime，好好认清面前这个道貌岸然的刽子手！他现在的权势和地位，哪个不是靠屠杀，残害，勾心斗角才得来的！”  
主教字字掷地有声，铿锵有力，optimus不安地看了眼Megatron，然而Megatron并没有被主教的言辞所吓到。如果这点指责就能伤害到他，那他早就死了上百回。  
Megatron目光如炬，已然是分外退让到了底线：“我只需要确认他已经死了。”  
“他明明还有得救的机会，他还能得到救赎，可是你却杀了他！”主教忽然陷入了疯狂之中，他忽然掏出一把枪，半边疤痕的面容格外狰狞：“是你！是你杀了他！”  
Megatron瞬间想将optimus完全挡在身后，他知道主教要杀的是他不是optimus。但是optimus却抢先拦在他的面前。  
“optimus！”Megatron低呼，但是optimus态度格外坚决。  
“你可以开枪。”optimus对主教说道，目光如炬：“但要杀死护星公，就先杀死我这个懦弱无能的prime。”  
“prime！你为什么要这样？你为什么还看不清他的真面目！”主教握着手枪的手在颤抖，迟迟扣不下扳机：“还是说传闻是真的？”  
“你如果现在杀他，不光是我，你口中所忠于的教会都成为众矢之的。”optimus沉声道。瘦弱的身躯挡在Megatron面前就像是护住自己的亲人：“新建立的政局将面临崩溃，护星公一死，内战再临。我已经走上了政坛，其中利害分明，他的的旧部不会放过我，与其过上颠沛流离的逃亡之路，不如现在就一同将我杀死，这样至少能将对塞星伤害最小化。”  
“什么政局，什么内战，prime你明明可以独善其身，你为什么还要袒护这个恶魔！”主教端着枪声嘶力竭地喊道：“内战不都是这个恶魔引起的吗？”  
“将所有罪责全加于战乱者的身上，是当权者的昏庸，也就是政府的无能。”optimus低下头：“如果不是王族失去权柄，如果不是我当时太过弱小，议会也不会挟持我让我成为傀儡。如果我能够更强大，就不会有这些事情发生，也就更不会有护星公的勤王！你口中制造内战的恶魔，其中也包括我！”  
不要开枪！optimus在心中默念。所有神职人员都不允许持枪，一旦你开枪，那么不光是你将背负非法持枪罪，其他一切与教会有关人员都将牵连！不要开枪！不要开枪！！  
暴雨瓢泼，安排的人手都已经悄然出现在预定位置。刚刚optimus故意踢到井盖假装摔倒，就是在提醒那些早就安排在下水道下的人手做好准备，让他们从其他就近出口包围这里，对主教实行抓捕。他们隐蔽的非常好，借着暴雨声，根本不能发现他们的身影。见主教的神情有所缓和，optimus继续劝说：“那个议员……你应该很喜欢他吧。所以你才那么袒护他，就连火种墓都不愿意说。否则你将被扣上刺杀护星公的罪名，天涯海角也会将你追回。监狱的审讯手段我是见过的，到时候就不是你愿不愿意说了。”  
“他明明……他明明那么年轻！”主教捂着半边疤痕的脸，将手中的枪丢到一旁，早已泣不成声：“他还那么年轻……”  
喜欢一个人，大概就是像你一样吧。愿意为了他付出一切，哪怕付出任何代价。optimus心中喃喃自语。只可惜……  
然而就在optimus以为主教身后的抓捕人员即将要把主教制服时，主教看着optimus的目光一瞬间变得狠厉起来，就在optimus还在为他眼神变化而震惊时，主教已经冲到optimus面前。  
optimus下意识将身后的Megatron用力一推，就在主教冲上前的一瞬间，主教从子空间内掏出了一个爆裂弹。  
“这是为了——！”  
一道惊天巨响，爆炸的尖锐声响似乎击穿了他的内置通讯装置，黑暗笼罩着他，眼前所有的一切都像慢放了一样，只有胸甲内火种能量泵发出的鼓动声。  
刺耳的嗡鸣在脑中回响，一个尖锐的物体擦过他的面甲，穿过他的雨衣，冲击力将帽檐整个掀起。一股强大的冲击力将他重重推倒在地，身体也变得沉重起来，似乎身体陷入了地面之中，无法动弹，只能任凭雨水冲刷着他。  
好安静。  
原来这就是接近死亡的一瞬间吗？  
有人过来询问我，他在说什么？我什么也听不到。身体好沉重，似乎被什么重物压着。  
我好像看清楚他是谁了他看起来很着急，他在说什么？是火种源的摆渡人么？他将带我离开这里，前往火种源吗？他的面容好熟悉……  
“prime！prime！你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”  
是声波！  
optimus猛然坐起，是声波扶住他的肩。他的身边站定了几个士兵，optimus摸着半边被弹药擦过的脸，刚想询问护星公如何，却低头看见了倒在他膝上的Megatron。  
他将手从Megatron身下抽出，看到的能量液几乎让optimus眼前一黑。那些不是他的血，是Megatron的。只见Megatron他后背全部浸染上了血迹，还有一个贯穿肩膀的可怕坑洞，坑洞上密密麻麻布满着爆炸后插入机体的弹片。想来刚刚是Megatron冲上前将他抱住，抵挡住了刚刚的爆炸。  
锈雨仍在继续，甚至有越下越大的趋势。能量液还在不断地往外渗漏，混杂着雨水流向主教，一条长长的血带连接着他们两边。  
optimus看向主教，主教已经被死死制服，只是那狠厉的眼神依旧死死地盯着optimus和Megatron。  
“恶魔！恶魔！”主教就算被摁在地上也在不停的咒骂，“祸乱的恶魔！你蛊惑prime与你签订契约！你居然敢染指他与你做下交易！渎神！你们这是渎神！”  
optimus任凭主教咒骂，他紧紧地抱住Megatron枕在他膝上的头。即使受了这么重的伤，Megatron还没有完全陷入昏迷，他看着optimus，但见optimus只有脸颊上的擦伤，安心了不少，微微阖眼露出了欣慰的笑容。  
optimus死死地咬着嘴角，似乎根本感觉不到嘴角渗出一丝能量液。  
“炉渣的……”  
声波惊讶地看向optimus，低下头的optimus眼角流出一道雨水。  
“prime……”  
“炉渣！”optimus忽然夺过一旁正在为Megatron紧急处理伤口的士兵腰间的手枪，对准主教：“你居然胆敢……！”  
所有人都愣了，就连始作俑者的主教也愣住了。那个一向说话温和的optimus，那个所有人都认为胆怯的prime，在拔枪的一瞬间变得异常狠厉决绝。  
“prime！”声波最先反应过来，拇指死死扣住扳机，生怕optimus手中的枪走火失手杀了主教。这样他们之前的安排都将功亏一篑。  
看着声波和愤怒的optimus，主教却忽然大笑了起来，笑的几乎快要背气，似乎这是一场荒诞的喜剧。笑够了，他又声泪俱下地劝诫：  
“王族的末裔！创建黄金时代的王族的末裔啊！你与恶魔签订的契约，不光是你的先祖，就连你的兄长也要为你蒙羞！普神诅咒你们！”  
“你什么都不懂！你们什么都不懂！你们这些没有被囚禁的炉渣根本就不明白被人给予希望又被他亲手毁灭的感受！”optimus声嘶力竭地大喊。愤怒盖过了恐惧，怒火在他内心肆意翻涌，搅动着他的身体，要将他整个人彻底撕碎：  
“只能容下一张充电床的房间，从被囚禁开始的每一个日夜我是怎么活过来的我自己都不敢想！一百八十七个炉渣！整整一百八十七！每一张可恶可憎的脸！每一个我都记得！”  
optimus什么也顾不上了，他本不愿说出这些，但看着主教依然倔强着相信那个四十七议员，痛心的同时又分外恶心：“那个四十七号议员我也记着，给予我希望又予以毁灭的炉渣……”  
黑色的回忆让他恶心至极，痛彻心扉。肆意流淌的眼泪和冰冷的夜雨带走了他身为prime全部的骄傲与荣耀，只剩下一个遍体鳞伤的躯壳：“渎神，渎神算什么，我连活着都算不上了……给先祖蒙羞怎样，与刽子手合作，与恶魔签订契约又怎样，我从始至终想要的，都只不过是好好活下去而已啊……”  
大雨倾泻而下，暴烈地击打着地面，像是汹涌的锈海海浪撞击海岸礁石，要击穿在场每一个人的火种。所有人都茫然地听着，他们想说些什么，但似乎什么东西堵住喉头，每一字每一句想要说出是那么艰难，然而那些想说是话到了嘴边，却什么也说不出。  
“不！他不会！他不会做这些事情！他不会！”主教绝望地大喊，面对自己心中信仰的最高领袖亲自说出口，他没理由相信prime会为了刺激他诋毁他说出有损prime与王族荣耀的话，但是他不相信议员会做出这样的事情：“prime，你是为了刺激我才说出这样的话对吗？他……”  
雨点像是鼓点一样杂乱地拍打着，夜半锈雨带来的阴冷令人发怵。optimus缓缓放下了枪，交给了身边的声波，他们身后也传来了救护车的警笛声。  
“既然你觉得他那么好，何不亲自下地狱去问问他？”optimus抬起头，逼视着主教胆怯慌乱的双眼。  
主教被拖上一同前来的押运车，医护人员也开始上前处理Megatron身上的伤，将他搬运上了救护车。optimus此时冷静了下来，他拿起手边的萤石矿灯交给声波。  
“把这个还给今日在前边路口交汇处打扫的人吧。”optimus声音疲惫又沙哑，“然后替我和护星公……谢谢他。”


	8. 6.5番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最要紧的是彼此相爱，因为爱能遮掩许多罪——出自彼得前书4章8节

optimus睁开双眼，发现自己好像浸泡在某种透明液体中，他猛然坐起，激起一阵水花。这里......是什么？  
Optimus从身边舀起一小捧这种透明的液体，这种液体密度比油浴要小，却比清洗液略大捧在手中能明显察觉到它的重量。透明无色的液体从他指间滴落，这里与他想像中的锈海相差无几。阳光正好，这里的天空是清澈的湛蓝色，湖水就是天空的倒影，湖水没有边际，没有终点，四周悄无声息，只有阵阵拂面的微风。  
这里是锈海？他从小就想来到的锈海？只在书上看见过的锈海？Optimus兴奋起来，他高兴地在湖水中奔跑，湖水刚刚没过他的脚踝，渗入他的脚部元件内，但是他毫不关心这些，他从未有过这么开心的一刻，他想找Megatron问问这一切是不是真的。  
不远处的Megatron站在湖水中，抬头望向天空，阳光在他的头顶形成一层光晕，整个人像是沐浴在圣光之中。“Megatron！”optimus伸手握住Megatron的手。“这里就是锈海了吗？我只在书上见过它，这一切都是真的吗？”  
“或许是吧，又或许不是。”Megatron看着optimus平静地回答，说完指向远方，继续说：“火种融合之后，据说会出现一段接近于火种源的场景。就是你们的教义上说这是意识之海，生死交汇之地。”  
“生死交汇之地......你也会相信那套说辞吗？”  
Megatron摇头：“这只是一个比喻。火种融合必须双方自愿且将自己完全交付给对方，某种意义上是经历了一次在死亡边缘的试探。”  
“所以说，我们算是真正意义上的火伴了吗？”optimus的眼神分外干净，“而且这里既然是接近于火种源的地方，那么这里是我们所想象出的地方？”  
“从你刚刚的描述来看，这里并不是我想象出的场景。”Megatron面带笑意地看着optimus：“它完完全全属于你。”  
“那么锈海真的是这样的吗？这样蔚蓝的天，这样的美好与平静？”optimus就像一个拥有无数问题的幼生体，“或许是战前的风景？这里会长出星屑花，届时花海遍布整片锈海，许多火种伴侣会来花海下宣誓？”  
Megatron的眼神在optimus身上停留：“你真的就这么想去锈海吗？”  
“那是当然！锈海......锈海我从没有机会去，从前我还想过让兄长们带我去，但是现在我和你......”optimus说到这忽然顿了以下，“或者我们可以找个办法躲着其他人去锈海看看。”  
Optimus感觉自己的面甲在发烫，他很想说出一起去锈海这种话，但话到嘴边却又哽噎了。他们都很清楚各自的身份，他们是prime与护星公，教权与军权的对峙，不管是教会还是Megatron手下的把天护都不会允许这种事情的发生。不光是optimus自己将受到教会与教徒的职责，Megatron也很有可能会被自己的部下弹劾，那些反动份子会借此为由诋毁Megatron，他们会要为下一次全面战争负责。  
因此，还是算了吧。  
风似乎大了些，脚下的湖水泛起阵阵波纹。  
就在这时，Megatron将手放在optimus的肩上：“optimus，你真的愿意成为我的火种伴侣吗？”  
Optimus不知所措地看着Megatron。  
“optimus，你愿意吗？”Megatron再次郑重地问optimus：“虽然我们的记忆已经彼此融合，你幼年的纯真,成长的苦痛,你怎样在旷野,在未曾耕种之地与我签下契约,我都记得。但生与死的分离仅仅一瞬，如果你想要继续，那么你要保守你心，胜过保守一切，因为一生的果效，是由心发出。如果你想要终结，现在还有反悔的余地。”  
“optimus，我无法许诺与你一起前往锈海成为真正的火种伴侣，即便如此，你还要与我结为火种伴侣吗？”  
Optimus微张着嘴，面对“锈海”，面对证词，即便没有牧师，证词依然震撼人心。“是的，”他捏紧了对方的手，如释重负地笑了：“无需为明天忧虑，因为明天自有明天的忧虑，一天的难处一天当就够了。”  
“可是你要知道，”Megatron认真地看着他，：“我会像那些人一样会伤害你。”  
“不，你不会。”optimus微笑着摇头，“你和他们不一样。”


	9. 7.5  番外 问心无愧

我想，倘若你没有经历这么多苦难，没有这么多抱憾，我是不会这么热烈地爱你的。我不喜欢正确的、从未摔倒、不曾失足的人。他们的道德是僵化的，价值不大。他们面前没有展现生活的美。——《日瓦戈医生》 

“执政官先生，我并非是在质疑你办事的能力。只是我并不明白为什么一定需要我做这个审讯官。”optimus指着案头堆积如山的公文说：“护星公如今还在昏迷中，声波和我现在手头上有一堆需要及时处理的事情。”  
“他说有些话要与prime您面谈，之后的一切他才会开口。”震荡波站的笔挺，像是在站军姿。  
“你们审讯的手段呢？审讯机关的效率呢？”optimus不解，“作为一个囚犯，我们已经给予他最人道的囚禁与审讯，对于他袭击护星公的行为我们已经足够宽容，对方的要求我们不能总是无条件的满足。换做是护星公，执政官先生你还会来询问意见吗？”  
震荡波很理解初涉政治，面对满桌公文忙到焦头烂额时被提这样无礼的要求的prime会生气。只是刚进门时声波劝他最好权衡利弊后再将心比心一下prime，利用prime想问题的角度去看看怎样劝说比较好。于是震荡波斟酌了一下用词，回答道：  
“……prime，您是真的想让我们剖开他的脑模块，然后一片片切割交给技术人员摄取答案？”

“除了普神之外，我要的，究竟是什么？”  
震荡波冷静地靠着审讯室的墙壁，低头看着optimus似乎在思考着什么，毕竟独眼怪人想不明白，自己之前的那番话为什么让一开始不同意审讯的prime忽然改变了主意，执意要自己亲自审讯毕肖普。以至于他都没注意到毕肖普说出那句话时，坐在一旁的optimus忽然抬头看向毕肖普。  
这个问题根本就不该出自一个无比虔诚信仰普神的毕肖普口中。  
“那么，你是从什么时候开始喜欢上对面忏悔室内的他呢？”  
毕肖普思索了一会，最终却是茫然地摇头。  
作为神父，他任职于铁堡的教会，每周除了会为少数议会议员们讲经，要么就是在忏悔室内他听信徒们的忏悔。尽管这份工作过于枯燥乏味，议员们大多都是无神论者，但他仍然热爱着这份工作。信与不信，全在于自己，真正的信徒是不会担心其他人是否相信普神。  
在众多老气横秋的议员中，他总会注意到那些为数不多的年轻人，而赛灵斯就是其中之一。  
“我又开始酗酒了。”他咒骂了一声，“高纯这种东西，简直比电路加速剂还要难戒。”  
“……又是因为烦心事么？”毕肖普问。  
“也算吧，议会的对手太多了，不光是那些上了年纪的老古板，还有一些和我一样的青年俊秀。”赛灵斯冷哼一声：“尤其是新来的震荡波……我从没有见过哪个议员会像他那样自由，他很优秀，在议会里出尽风头。”  
“人与人都会不同。”毕肖普回答：“妒忌虽是七大罪之一，但只要是人都会如此。你放心，普神会原谅你的。”  
“这话从我来这你就对我说过多次了，普神真的会原谅一个在众议院和人打架每天烂醉如泥的醉鬼？”赛灵斯嘟囔着，揉了揉半边肿脸，从椅子底下拿出一瓶还剩一半的高纯喝了一口。  
普神会原谅你的。毕肖普失笑着默念。  
叛逆，出格，狂妄自大。酗酒，又有滥用加速剂前科。这些都是那些政客诋毁赛灵斯的理由。赛灵斯这样的人是怎么进入议会的？毕肖普偷偷用数据板查到了这位赛灵斯议员，他的履历不可谓不糟糕。除了以上两项，还有大大小小包括超速，夜半留宿红灯区等案底。  
但赛灵斯却是议会内右派的代表人物，甚至还想更进一步进入参议院。而他打出的理由是“改过自新，赋予塞星全新面貌”。  
这是在是难以让人信服。  
毕肖普还在不置可否地想如何再劝劝这位不按套路出牌的议员戒酒，而赛灵斯却从对面递来一张电子名片。那是一张议会惯用的电子名片，赛灵斯在上面留下一串潇洒漂亮的花体签名。毕肖普将卡面翻过来，卡面上是一段后天在Tessas酒店竞选演讲的邀请。  
“为什么想要邀请我？我只是一个神父。”毕肖普疑惑道。Tessas酒店是铁堡上流人才能进入的一个酒店，也是议员们尝尝选择拉赞助的地点，他只是一个牧师，连神父也算不上。  
“但你是在场唯一一位教会神父。”赛灵斯说，“有神父你在，或许我会安心些。”  
我何德何能呢？  
毕肖普看着电子名片出神。他这两天看着名片背面上“Tessas”的名字，已经快把这个名字的每一笔如何运转都钻研透了。  
Tessas酒店就在教堂不远处，仅隔一条街的距离，但这两者却是天壤之别。能进入Tessas酒店就一味着他可以与上流人交流，他可以与那些权贵攀谈，或许他能够找到一位信教的议员，这样他就有机会成为神父，甚至是主教。如果不是自己初来铁堡资历尚浅，凭借着自己的虔诚与对教义的研究，自己一定可以成为主教。这样大好的机会，谁会拒绝呢？  
可是我又何德何能呢？  
毕肖普翻看自己的房间，期望从中找出些不那么寒颤的礼装。来到铁堡他根本没有什么积蓄，唯一值钱的东西就全在他教堂的住所里了。毕肖普在充电床床底翻出一个箱子，从箱底翻出了一瓶还没用完的涂装漆。这瓶涂装漆还是他在成为神父时好不容易攒钱买下的，自己除了在祭典之外再也没有用过，好在还剩下小半瓶，应该还能勉强用用。但是比起那些权贵们来说，可能这种涂装漆都入不了他们的眼——普神啊，他可真没有在指议员震荡波——等他接近他们这些权贵，他们都会像遇到机械鼠一样躲着走吧。  
那么他邀请我是在把我当朋友吗？  
望着手中寒颤的涂装漆和满屋子凌乱堆放的教义研究，毕肖普的内心陷入了两难的境地。  
朋友？  
毕肖普对自己心中所想打了个冷战。与一位真正的议员成为朋友？他们才认识多久啊，短短一年时间就靠听他的忏悔，就能与一个在议会摸爬滚打七八年的议员成为朋友吗？

“我不是很明白你究竟欣赏他哪一点。”optimus摇头。  
“或许是他的演讲吧。不得不说非常打动人心。抛弃主教的身份，作为塞星公民，我非常喜欢赛灵斯在演讲时的激情。他是怎么做到在那些想要治他于死地的政敌们面前侃侃而谈？”不得不说，毕肖普也很羡慕赛灵斯这样浑身上下散发着炽烈的光芒的人，一说起赛灵斯的长处，毕肖普开始滔滔不绝：“如果我也能像赛灵斯一样，不，或者是十分之一的口才，我早凭借着对教义的研究站在prime面前讲经，而不是少数人的神父。”说到这他看向optimus顿了顿：“也不会发生现在prime被蛊惑的事情。”  
“可是根据记录，四十七号议员在进入参议院前并没有在Tessas酒店举行过任何形式的赞助活动。”optimus面色如常地点开数据板上的数据消息。  
“因为那天Tessas酒店的经理拒绝他们入场。”毕肖普说：“当时距离赞助开始只有不到二十塞分，这分明是他的竞争对手想要为难他！”  
“那么最后赞助活动在哪举行的？”  
“是我所管辖的教堂啊。”毕肖普看着optimus微笑。

“……现世的塞博坦人民们啊！从昏睡中醒来吧！向世界投以烈火！向世界投以变革！黄金时代的余晖将在我们手中发扬光大！”  
赛灵斯在神像下慷慨激昂地说完，台下的观众们瞬间响起雷鸣般的掌声，站在一旁的毕肖普也是其中之一。赛灵斯笑着和台下的权贵们握手交谈，虽然活动顺利进行，他也不用再担心自己涂装是否正式不正式的问题，他还可以敞开心扉谈自己对教义的理解。但面对光芒四射的赛灵斯，他还是相形见绌，但还是壮着胆子回应那些权贵们疏远又礼貌性的询问。  
如果他能进入参议院，真的会如他所说那样塞星将开启新的黄金时代吧。  
赞助宴会顺利结束，毕肖普送走一批又一批的权贵后回到教堂，却发现赛灵斯坐在第一排的长椅上注视着神像。毕肖普轻手轻脚走上前，在灯架上点燃一盏油灯。  
“今天还是多亏了你，神父。”赛灵斯长舒一口气，他换了个姿势，半倚靠在长椅上，交叠着双腿。虽然在神像前这种坐姿不太庄重，但今天是只值得高兴的日子，毕肖普也没有多说：“今天的事情不过举手之劳。”  
“圣人乐善好施，授贫贱者以食物，最终将神的话语布道天下，自己也得以升入天堂。”赛灵斯晃了晃手边的酒瓶：“或许过几个日子神父你就能离开这里，去给真正的教皇讲经了。”  
“总没那么快。”毕肖普虽然也很想如此，但神父到主教短短一两年时间是不可能的。他只希望在赛灵斯进入参议院后他也能在议会附近的教堂任职，这样赛灵斯就不用大老远从议会跑到这里。参议院新晋议员来五环外的不知名小教堂，这太过于引人注目了。  
“作为即将新晋的参议院议员，我怎么说之后都要表示点谢意。”赛灵斯从座位上踉跄地站起来，还蹭倒了旁边一个高纯的空瓶子，看他踉跄的样子毕肖普赶忙上前扶住他，还没等他凑近就闻到了空气中挥发出一股浓烈的高纯气味。  
毕肖普在没成为神父前也是年轻又叛逆的年轻人，高纯没少喝过，在醉酒时也没少拆过别人的后档板，但在别人介绍工作成为教堂的牧师，结果阴差阳错让他找到了信仰后，他就再也没碰过这些。如今熟悉的味道带着熟悉的感受又翻涌上头，神父很想躲开但又怕一松手赛灵斯就会跌倒。  
“神父在害怕什么？”赛灵斯察觉到毕肖普的身体僵硬，哂笑，“是害怕见到醉酒的家伙吗？你们这些高高在上的神职人员总是那么自命清高。”  
“你喝太多了。”毕肖普僵硬地回答，又在想怎样让赛灵斯赶紧坐下，安顿好他再去买点醒神的药。可是烂醉的赛灵斯真的非常沉重，他废了很大劲才让赛灵斯移动一小步。  
“这点算什么，神父你真的喝过吗？”赛灵斯大笑，干脆直接瘫在毕肖普肩头。毕肖普不堪重负，直接被迫退了几步，油灯被推翻在地，他的背后直接撞在神像基座上，教堂内回荡着油灯跌落和碰撞的声响。毕肖普吃痛地靠在基座上，烂醉如泥的某人也跟着滑落压在他上方。  
高纯的气味更加浓郁，几乎将完全戒断后的毕肖普熏的够呛。明明机体体型相差不多，烂醉的议员却比看上去那样沉重不少。  
“看样子神父真没有喝过。我忘了，不沾酒不结火种伴侣，是神职人员高洁的职业操守。”赛灵斯低低的笑道，他看着下方的毕肖普，“这个世界上除了神父，还没有哪个人居然这么关心我。那些权贵，还有那些在议会和我共事的家伙，他们只在乎怎么高升，与我合作不过是觉得有利可图，哪天他们看我不顺眼，就会像仍扔”  
捂嘴控制自己不要再继续摄入高纯气味的毕肖普也怔怔地看着赛灵斯，不知道他又要干什么。  
赛灵斯嘴唇微张，他念的含糊，毕肖普没有听清楚他刚刚念叨了什么，唯独只听清楚了一句：  
“神父之前与其他人亲吻过吗？”  
语气中轻佻讥诮中又带着讽刺，不等毕肖普说什么，他惊恐的光学镜映出一张赛灵斯放大的脸。  
两瓣冰冷柔软的金属就贴在他的嘴唇上，这个吻就像是赛灵斯一样，随心所欲，独断蛮横。赛灵斯柔软的金属舌头顺着唇线撬开他的嘴角，近乎暴虐地要与他进行唇齿纠缠。混合着高纯，迷迭香，圣油和鲜血的味道肆意掳掠他口腔的每一寸。  
酒精的气味就像瘾君子手中的毒物，勾起内心黑暗深处最想逃避的欲望，它们如同无数支柔软细嫩的触手要将误入的旅人拖入深海，触手捂上他的嘴，钳住他的四肢，一点点地将挣扎的他带入黑暗，等待他的将是深海中无尽的黑暗与窒息的空虚。那些无数个疯狂迷离的夜晚，肆意高声又大胆的调笑，地上四散的酒瓶与七零八落的装甲，还有那些戒断时光内蜷缩着的他手中紧握着的神像。  
毕肖普在对方的攻城掠地几乎要当机过去。理智尚存的他不知哪来的力气一把推开赛灵斯，然后撇下怔在原地的赛灵斯，头也不回地跑出了教堂。  
次恒星已经升起，静谧夜色中只有他急切的奔跑和喘息。黑暗中似乎有无数双恶魔的眼睛在盯着他，它们的触手蠢蠢欲动。  
神像前的那个吻，光怪陆离的灯光，一盏盏掺杂着核子级与香药的高纯，钢管上扭动的肉身，辛辣的味觉与肆意涂抹上油漆的装甲，一张张嬉笑却迷离的脸庞……  
神啊，神啊。  
从前拼命要逃离的一切又都找上他了。

看着监视器的震荡波意识到自己如果继续听毕肖普说下去，只怕自己昨天才更新的逻辑模块要直接损坏了。  
毕肖普看着自己面前的能量块说：“戒断后再次尝到高纯的味道，机体并没有任何喜悦感，反而是几乎是彻彻底底生理性上的厌恶。我好不容易终于逃到了盥洗室内，一股脑地将今晚油箱内本就不多的能量储备全都吐了出来。”  
“就因为……那个吻吗？”  
optimus想起了加冕那天晚上的焰火，以及那枚誓约之吻：“信徒亲吻圣者，是发自内心的喜爱与尊敬。但是无端的亲吻，就代表着背叛。②”  
“他不算信徒，他也从来都不信仰普神。”毕肖普苦笑着摇头：“他劣迹斑斑，改过自新从来都是三分热度，教义什么的他甚至从来就没有真正读过。他只是想在一个安静不被打扰的地方好好倾诉的一个人。”说到这，他眉尾自我嘲讽地上扬：“从那之后，我就再也没见过他……直到Megatron的叛军攻下铁堡后……”  
“即便如此，你为什么仍愿意在之后帮他？哪怕他是扶持傀儡计划的主导人之一，哪怕他囚禁prime，和那些家伙一样做出了那些渎神，践踏法律与道德的事情？”  
毕肖普面对optimus的质问，眼神中带着一丝悲悯：“因为我是最后一个，也是唯一一个想要完全守护和关心的人。没有了我，他就真的什么也没有了。”

毕肖普架着赛灵斯往教堂里走，将他安置在神像下。赛灵斯现在看上去糟糕透顶，右边的半边脸几乎碳化，受伤的半脸嘴角豁开一个大口，深深可见咬合关节与口腔部件，这个巨大的伤口延伸至眼尾，右光学镜根本无法正常闭合，上面粘连着清洗液与能量液的混合物。毕肖普在用神像下的圣水清理时不得不小心翼翼地一点点化开那的痂块。  
半边依然是那张他熟悉的脸，而另一边被可怕的阔口取而代之，看起来像是地狱恶鬼的厉笑。察觉到毕肖普的动作稍稍迟疑，赛灵斯愤怒地推开毕肖普，恶狠狠地说：“现在的我很可怕对吗？现在你们都满意了！”  
“赛灵斯！”毕肖普只怕声音太大让周围的邻里发现，招惹来巡查的士兵，只得压低声音示意。  
“我现在连震荡波那个混蛋都不如！”现在的赛灵斯根本就没有注意毕肖普刻意压低声音的提示，没有受伤的半边脸滑下一道泪痕：“是我参与策划的挟持囚禁prime，是我杀了仅存的几个王族，也是我参与策划将震荡波变成那个样子，我罪大恶极！你们让我留着这半张脸继续在牢狱里活着，就是想看我痛苦的活着，这就是对我最大的惩罚！”  
毕肖普小心翼翼地握住赛灵斯的肩膀，用他目前能做到的最温柔的话语安慰：“赛灵斯，你听我说，我是毕肖普，我是你的朋友，你不记得了吗？这是我的家，没有人能从这把你带走。”  
“这里是哪？”话语似乎起到了作用，赛灵斯盯着毕肖普，逐渐冷静了下来。  
毕肖普搀扶着赛灵斯去自己的房间，那有充电床，能让他好好休息。  
从那以后，赛灵斯每天面对着墙壁，再也不肯面向窗户与门口，也不肯面对毕肖普。甚至是毕肖普靠近他，他就会发狂。毕肖普只能将每日的能量配给送到门前，等到第二天他再送。  
这样的生活持续了一个月，毕肖普无数次地站在门外告诉赛灵斯外面的事情，希望得到一句回应，但是他们之间的对话是零。赛灵斯将这里变为了自己的牢笼，毕肖普想要走进他的世界，却发现那片世界是黑洞中心，所有想要照进去的光线都将被扭曲，吞噬。

“……他是真的太疲惫了，刚躺在充电床上就立刻陷入了充电状态。”毕肖普说，“这也是他第一次进入我的房间。”  
“你很爱他。”optimus说。毕肖普看着optimus微笑着点头，但他的表情很快又陷入了痛苦：“但是那时我已经是主教了，教义不允许我这样做。”  
“那很痛苦，我知道。”optimus缓缓开口。那天毕肖普私心地骗了他，但是当他回去后的那几天里，他查阅了所有的教义典籍，根本没有任何一条允许教徒缔结火种伴侣的许可。“冲破世俗与礼教，不是所有人都能理解。可是到最后，他是怎么死的？”  
“是我杀死了他。”主教斩钉截铁。“他死的很痛苦。”  
optimus手中一滞，他没有料想毕肖普居然如此坦诚。  
“我说过我不会欺瞒prime。”毕肖普视线移开了optimus手中的数据板，望向室内纯白的天花板：“他死前喝下了大量核子级高纯和a级电路加速剂。这些剂量足以让一个非常健康的成年机烧穿油箱。”说到这他顿了一下：“说他是在梦中痛苦地死去，毫不为过。”  
“为什么？”optimus不解：“我是说……从一个普通听众的角度来说，你没有理由对他这么做。”  
“事情还要从第二个月开始说起。因为无法接近他，他的半脸开始恶化，右眼的电路也开始迸溅火花，有失明的危险。”毕肖普叹了口气：“我发现后无数次地央求他清理伤口，甚至为了他划破半边脸，想以此接近他。他只是淡淡转过头看了一眼，一如既往地沉默。  
“所有的付出都没有得到回报，他也失去了求生的意愿，所以我想替他解脱。  
“我扼住他的脖子，不让他吐出来，再用充电床上的软性枕头蒙住他的脸。”说到这毕肖普顿了顿，“我不想看到他痛苦的表情。”  
“可是你是神职人员，是他曾经的神父。”  
“可那也是从前了。”毕肖普说：“神职人员的使命除了自己的修行，还要给世人带去平和与宁静。面对一个自愿踏入死亡的可怜人，我能做的只是帮了他一把。”  
“那为什么你还要选择接手他的反叛组织？”optimus拿出那把当晚毕肖普用的手枪放在他一旁。“你是内心向善且虔诚的人，为了他，选择下半辈子生活在杀死他的痛苦之中，可你为什么还要背负起本不属于自己的罪孽？”  
毕肖普静静地看着手枪，没有说话。  
optimus并不担心毕肖普会再次开枪，因为枪内没有子弹，毕肖普的四肢都已经被精准地截去，就算是再接上也不会留下任何伤口与痕迹。他的背后还有无数的管线链接上他的大脑，只要他有任何伤害optimus的举动，在审讯室另一头监控的震荡波就看可以按下开关直接了结他的性命。  
“我并没有接手，也没有加入他们。我只是向他们要来了一把枪，因为我想不到现在还能从哪买到枪。”毕肖普用残肢将手枪拉到面前。枪的尾部电镀有一串漂亮的花体，也许是使用次数太多，文字已经模糊，但还是能依稀辨别出那是“议员赛灵斯”的字样：“或许你会觉得我理由很牵强，但确实如此。抛弃神职人员的身份，我或许可以光明正大和他说出我的内心所想，但我做不到。杀了他，我将不再是主教，也不再是神父，我无法战胜内心的欲望。我是议员先生的挚友，我是这个世界上最后陪伴他的人，他的遗愿和怨恨我都承担。所以我要杀Megatron，只是我个人的决定。”  
“你的个人决定，将给护星公再来一个肃清内政的机会。”optimus沉声：“无论是教徒，还是平民，任何人都可能会被扣上一顶谋反的帽子。你难道就没有想过护星公在来见你之前已经想好了一套大肃清的行动方案了吗？”  
“但prime依然是名义上的领袖，他们不敢违抗您的命令。”毕肖普回答。  
“可是你有没有想过如果他们并不听我的指令呢？”optimus凑上前逼视着毕肖普：“你杀了一个护星公不要紧，他一死，试问塞星还有谁能比他更强？霸天虎内那些将领蠢蠢欲动，各地军阀又将展开新一轮的混战，接下来还会出现下一个勤王者，塞星的局势将会比现在糟糕百倍。”  
“难道就任由暴君统治吗？”  
“没错，他的确对待政敌心狠，甚至是异常残忍。但这位你口中的暴君，在上任后削减议会繁杂开支，颁布了一系列利民政策，征召流散的科研人员回到塞星。”optimus说：“他是不是暴君我不知道，我只知道他能带给塞星人民繁荣与安定，他有能力驾驭手下各色人才，他有一套能带领塞星重回黄金时代的方案与决心，面对这样的人，我愿意将政权拱手相让。那天的话我只说了一半，渎神如何，与恶魔签订契约又如何，无论后人如何评价我，我所做的一切都是为了塞星，我问心无愧。”  
毕肖普看着咄咄逼人的optimus，一时间有太多想要说的话，但到了嘴边，只说出了一句话：  
“他的墓地……还好吗？”  
optimus缓和了神色，说：“墓地没有遭到破坏，死者神情非常安详。确认是他后我们会重新给他原地安葬。你还有什么遗愿？”  
“没有了，谢谢你。”毕肖普点头：“刺杀的罪名我会接受，无论是什么刑罚我都会认罪。但是我死后，不要把我和他葬在一起，我的尸身直接火化，不要让我回到火种源，我不想让他在火种源看到我。”  
“好的，我答应你。”optimus说：“不过，你就不想回归火种源，下辈子再和他在一起吗？”  
“不用了。”说到这，毕肖普的嘴角终于流露出一丝解脱的微笑：“如你所说，无论是做了什么事还是要做什么事情，都是要做到问心无愧。”


	10. “你有火种伴侣准备好跨年了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有把更新拖到明年！×

“感谢众位的关心，这些天忙于确立璇玑湖城的执政官一职和参加执政官的就职仪式导致身体欠佳，身为prime，我承认这种做法确实有失妥当……”

面对众多聚光灯与相机，optimus保持着得体又不疏远的笑容，从容的不像是一位初入政坛的年轻人。Megatron静静地在后台看着optimus，一开始他还有些担心optimus会招架不住那些记者刁钻又尖锐的问话，但是听了一两句后他就安心了。

optimus的确是个非常完美的学生。

“大人，单独与那个主教会面可不是符合逻辑。”声波在一旁中肯地劝诫Megatron，“我们不能完全保证您和prime的安全。”

“声波，你怎么也学会震荡波那一套逻辑理论了。”Megatron叹了口气。

“将卫队藏在附近，符合逻辑。”新任璇玑湖城的执政官震荡波开口：“我能办到。”

“那里是一片平地，除了教堂再也没有其他遮挡物。”声波再投反对票。

没有遮挡物吗……Megatron捏着下颚思索：“还记得我们是怎么拿下翱翔天城的吗？”

声波和震荡波都低头思索了片刻，最终双双抬头看向Megatron。

“那就这么安排吧。”Megatron双眼微眯：“既然自己送上门，就一定要从他嘴里撬出点真东西。”

震荡波点点头，回头看了眼声波后便退下准备各项安排。震荡波走后，声波还是有些担心：“大人……”

“声波，不必过分担心我。”Megatron抬手拦下他的规劝，“那个家伙和他背后的人要杀的是我，不是optimus。就算我真遇到什么问题，我需要你们一起协助prime稳住局势。”

“我明白。”

“可是如果我真遭遇不测，他也无法驾驭混乱的局面……”Megatron低声，似乎是在喃喃自语。

声波看着自己的首领，不论是面对繁杂的政务还是一场又一场的大小战役，他的脊背从不曾弯下，也从不曾犹豫。可安排这次见面后有关于optimus的一切，声波才发现大人的脊背上似乎压上了千斤重担。

声波敏锐地察觉到了大人的变化。当一个人的软肋被发现，那么他将不再可怕，也不再是一个无坚不摧的巨人。面对prime，Megatron永远对他保留内心最后的柔软。

optimus就是Megatron的一个软肋。声波忽然这样想。

此时简短的新闻发布会也结束了，optimus撇下身后一堆还想继续询问的记者，从容走入幕后。“一切都还好吗？”optimus看着Megatron身边正好准备离开的声波。或许是prime的问题不容回避，又或者是惊讶于optimus会主动问话，声波向optimus点了点头，无声地向prime表达自己的问候，也算是回答了prime的问题，拉着门口还等着的震荡波离开了。

[如果我真遭遇不测，他也无法驾驭混乱的局面，遇上最坏的情况……带他走。一定，一定要保护他的安全。]

☆

☆

☆

“声波，有什么事吗？”

声波这才从回忆中惊醒，将手中数据板交到prime手中：“涉案相关人等两百四十三人，已经下达搜查令实施搜查。这里是名单，请prime过目。”

自己怎么开始在工作时胡思乱想了？好在optimus并没有发现他的出神。optimus在拟定这个名单时找出的大多都是霸天虎以及其他各地的眼线或者是长期以来有反心的人。虽然在初始名单上精简了许多，但以此机会一次性拔除这些祸根，optimus的想法与Megatron不谋而合，声波也挑不出错处。

确认名单无误后，声波继续问：“回铁堡的准确日期近在眼前，护星公还处于昏迷状态，是不是考虑日期延后？”

“不行啊。”optimus摇头：“虽然护星公遇刺，铁堡议会可不是那么好糊弄的。议会半数议员联名请示，要求废除震荡波在璇玑湖一切职务，接受调查审讯。可你我还有护星公都明白，只有傻瓜才会在自己的就任仪式前后动手。”

“这个事情不难，就算议会内有人想要扳倒震荡波，也要看护星公的脸色，prime无需过分担心。”

“调查时间太长，震荡波那边一时间也不能腾出手，短期内也算是大大削弱了他上任一年准备革新计划的实施。”optimus走下病床。这段时间政务太多，加上不知道是不是雨夜之后一直没能好好休息，他很不争气地在白日趴桌上睡着了。据声波自己说，见prime倒在桌前不停地出冷汗，怎么叫也叫不醒，结果optimus一看发现自己躺在护星公的邻床，一旁围着七八个医生还有一个神色凝重的声波，一时间有些摸不着头脑。结果医生们嘱咐说要好好休息，声波又煞有其事地再向他嘱咐了一遍，让optimus有些哭笑不得。

不过这也拉近了他和护星公身边这位冷面副官的距离。这位冷面副官和震荡波很像，一切以护星公为尊，也以逻辑为准，手腕强硬深得护星公真传。但不知道为什么，单独在他面前时声波语气会平和许多，optimus在他面前也没有像在震荡波面前那么紧张严肃：“当然了，如果新任璇玑湖城执政官如果这点小风浪也无法应对，不用议会的人动手，护星公醒来之后也会狠狠怪罪他。”

护星公……optimus神色暗淡下来，从护星公昏迷到现在一直处于监护室内，他很少有机会能前去探望。隔着监护室外狭小的玻璃窗口，他只有过一次近距离接触到Megatron。他处在一个维生仓内，周身查满各种连接仪器的管线，胸口依的伤口已经修复，而他那颗从不低下的高傲头颅，此刻却是在淡绿色的缓冲液中毫无生气地低垂着，一双光学镜半阖着，没有任何焦点。如果不是他身边的监护仪器还在运作，记录着他的生命体征，optimus都要以为面前这副颓唐的机体已经死去多时。

Megatron，这不是你啊。optimus将手轻轻放在观察窗口上，隔着一层玻璃，摩挲着Megatron的脸颊。他真的很希望接下来一秒Megatron从维生仓中走出，然后和往常私底下一样用那带着严厉的口吻冲他教训“prime，你已经是成年机了，还要像幼生体一样哭鼻子吗”

[走吧prime，没有让您见他，也是为了您好。]医生上前亲生劝阻。那支手枪内的劣质弹药，原本是不会造成太大的伤害，但是在那样近距离的射击下，弹药的碎片加上爆炸的冲击才这样可怕的伤口。就连最好的战地医生在面对这样的伤口也是只能尽力一试。[伤口伤及火种仓，许多碎片还没有完全取出，在这之前护星公就不算脱离危险。幸好护星公多年征战，身体内的改造让他坚持到了手术台上。]

医生的话已经是委婉至极，optimus很清楚，如果是那一枪打在自己身上，只怕会当场毙命。那枚擦过他脸颊的弹片上伤口已经在医生处理后没有多大问题，现在只是在他脸颊上留下一道还未完全愈合的细长伤口。

即使是这么细小的伤口，在治疗时optimus也疼的不由倒吸一口冷气。相比之下，Megatron那样的伤得有多疼啊。虽然说火种缔结关联后，双方都能感觉到各自，但Megatron第一时间关闭了痛觉传输，所以optimus并没有明显感觉到Megatron的疼痛。除了能感知到对方还活着之外，其他什么也无法探知，Megatron的快速反应没有让他与optimus的火种关系暴露，但这反而让optimus内心莫名涌现出一种被抛弃的感受。

看着独自陷入疼痛中昏迷的Megatron，他愿意分摊全部的疼痛。

“prime？”声波小声询问。optimus却微笑着摇了摇头：“我想一个人走走。”

在担心护星公这个方面，两人一直心照不宣。

“我建议还是有个人跟在prime身边为好。”并不是声波要监视prime，不过是护星公遇刺，他答应过护星公要保证prime的安全，既然是护星公的命令，他就一定要办到。

optimus起身说：“我就在湖边走走。如果要派人保卫，我的最低要求还是不要让他们出现在我的视线内。卿想要跟着，就一起吧，就当陪我说说话。”

☆☆☆

人工湖面积不算大也不算小，绕湖一圈也需要一个塞时左右。这里虽然作为一个对民众开放的公园，但因为靠近璇玑湖政府，加上最近震荡波任职，附近已经做过清场，这里也没有平时那样热闹。不过optimus也不是那种喜欢热闹的人，他现在想要的只是静静地一个人待一会。

他和声波坐在湖边的长椅两头，看着面前的湖水，还有时不时从天上飞过的运输机。

“prime似乎有很多想说的话。”声波看着几乎是在放空自己的optimus，忽然开口询问：“prime不介意，不妨说说。”

“关于那天晚上的事情……”

“是说那名环卫工人吗？矿石灯已经送还，不过当他听说那天的两人是prime和护星公还是吓了一跳。当然，他并不清楚当晚发生了什么。”

optimus看向声波，温和地笑了笑：“不必岔开话题，我是想问你是怎么看待我和护星公的关系。”optimus心里很清楚，那天在场所有人都看见护星公倒在自己的怀中，还有护星公那沾满血迹颤抖着想要抚摸他脸颊的手，以及最后他为了护星公拔枪和质问主教的一切。就算是普通人看到这一切，都应该猜到两人之间有什么更为密切的关系。

“……他们是最忠诚的士兵，他们不会说出去。”声波陈恳地说：“就算是护星公或者是prime你让他们去死，他们也不会有任何怨言。”

“忠诚的死士啊……”optimus发自内心的敬佩这些跟随护星公多年的士兵：“但我和护星公不需要他们的性命来隐藏秘密。滥杀无辜，违背护星公的意志，也不是我的作风。”

“但是prime你说过，那个主教说过民众们在传您与护星公的事情，这不代表其他人不会对这次的刺杀事件继续扇风点火。”声波说，“您是教权领袖，首领是护星公，这是非常影响你们二人名誉的事情。在我看来，无论是护星公还是您，都不会做出有损名誉的事情，这些不过是捕风捉影的小把戏。”

optimus笑了笑，似乎是赞许地点了点头。

可是如果他与护星公的事情持续发酵，教会会怎么看他们？民众又会怎么看待他们？说他optimus是“祸乱国政”？还是说他Megatron亵渎神明？

舆论像是面前的湖水，平静时宛如镜面，当风起时又会波涛汹涌。

这个秘密又能藏多久？

————————

[你能告诉我，护星公还需要多长时间才能恢复？]

[这个……]医生面露难色，[我们不敢欺瞒prime，伤口我们可以修复，但是意识就说不准了。其中有几枚碎片游离在火种仓附近，随着火种仓的运作，碎片也会随之向火种靠近，目前我们只能采用体外能量循环，即使碎片取出后，火种恢复正常运作，护星公还是会处于一种类休眠状态。鉴于护星公并没有公开过火种伴侣，这个过程将会无比漫长……护星公恢复清醒，就要看神机真人了。]

[怎么说？这和缔结火种伴侣有什么关系？]

[火种伴侣之间会建立起非常强的火种联系，就像是火种分裂的火种兄弟一样，他们能感知到对方的喜怒哀乐，甚至是生死。曾经有案例表明关系特别强烈的火种伴侣甚至能将对方从死亡线上拉回来，虽然这是极端的个例，但确实存在着火种伴侣间不通过感官就能领会对方的想法。所以如果护星公有火种伴侣的话，说不定能将他唤醒。]

————————

“声波，你是从什么时候开始追随护星公的？”optimus忽然问。

“从护星公决心起义开始。”

“这么久了啊。”optimus捏着下巴思索片刻，“那你有火种伴侣了吗？”

声波感觉自己CPU忽然“噔”了一下，整个人直接固定在原地。他突然正襟危坐起来，斩钉截铁地说：“没有。”说完后又发现prime一脸真诚地看着他，又正色道：“还请prime不要开这样的玩笑。”

“对不起是我唐突了，还请你不要介意。”optimus失笑着指向湖面的另一侧，声波顺着prime所指的方向看去，远处那有一对在相互拥抱的tf，看样子非常亲密。“我只是在想，像护星公那样的人，应该有不少人钦慕吧。按照话本里说的故事，像卿这种近身的人是最有可能的。”

“话本里的东西很多是虚构的，prime……”声波恨不得找个地缝钻进去，等prime走后好好加强话本审核方面的工作。“对于护星公，我由衷地敬佩他。他的理想，他的信念，他的能力，他能将不同的人团结起来，带领我们构建梦想中的世界。这一路上经历了很多，遇到过打击和失败，但是他依然坚定。我以能辅佐他成就事业而感到自豪。”

“那护星公呢？曾经有过火种伴侣吗？”

“prime还是在想医生的那句话吗？”声波摇头，“护星公并没有过火种伴侣。他将自己的一切都奉献给了自己内心的祈愿。退一万步说，就是护星公有火种伴侣，但缔结后的火种对他是一种负担，将成为护星公最为致命的软肋。为了不让敌人发现，他会将那个人藏的很深，不愿意跟任何人说。”

prime为什么要问这些？是因为医生那句看似玩笑的话语？还是因为那句玩笑开始猜测谁是护星公的火种伴侣？别开玩笑了声波，护星公这样的人，一个有着宏大野心的人……他怎么可能真的去爱一个人呢？他将身心奉献给了他所想要的一切，他的内心被欲望和野心填满，哪里还会多出一部分，哪怕是一丁点的真心呢？

那点可怜的真心足以照亮一个卑怯的人的内心，就像真正的神明出现在自己面前，但那点真心，却会成为害死自己的致命毒药，虽然不会立即至死，却会无尽地折磨自己的内心，直到整个人被吞噬殆尽。

面前的prime，脆弱敏感，又单纯的像个孩子。护星公拯救了他，将他从地狱中拯救，给了他活下去的希望，给予他第二次人生。或许对于prime来说，护星公就是他目前在这个世界上最亲近的人了吧，就像是碳机生命中很多幼体在出生时将所见到的第一个物体当做自己最亲近的人。

“护星公也在向我证明，他要构建一个没有战乱的第二个黄金时代。也正因为如此，我愿意为了这个这个祈愿献出一切。”optimus喃喃自语。其实声波也很理解他，这与当年他听到Megatron的演讲，Megatron在末世的乱像中给了他们一丝光亮，这个光亮至今还在指引着他们向前走，如果某天这个光亮真的消失了，失去了引路人，他们也会陷入混乱之中。

当他再次看向那对tf的方向时，他有些错愕，那两个tf已经不在那了。

湖面上泛起波澜，似乎那两人从不在那出现过。

声波看着optimus，optimus的嘴角微动，微风给声波送来了prime的一句低语：

“我会把他带回来的。”

☆

☆

☆

“你笑什么？”

看着离开的声波和震荡波，optimus走神了片刻。但很快就被身边这个没忍住的人打断了。

“能让声波点头的人不多。”Megatron看向optimus：“他还挺喜欢你的。”

“就当你是在夸奖我了。”optimus挑了下眉，很自然地挽上Megatron手臂，两人相视一笑，走出后台。


	11. “我们小辈恋爱，请你们长辈不要插手”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及平行世界相关联动，请谨慎地往下看
> 
> 再等等，下一章就有车了没车你打死我我下次还咕咕

摆渡者又看见了那个岸边的身影。在无数半透明的灵魂中，接近于实体的他是最特别的一个。

他似乎正焦虑地寻找着什么，他穿过众多向着那团温和蓝色的方向的灵魂，一个一个想要将他们看清。直到摆渡者出现在他面前：“你还在！我正要——”

摆渡者拉起他的手——他的手可真要比同龄人的手瘦小许多，就像是孩子的手一样。“快，没有多长时间，我带你抄近路！”

“什么……近路？你认得我？”

“我当然记得你，惨兮兮的小家伙。”摆渡者微笑着说，“那些家伙欺负你，几次将你扔到这里，又很快将你从这里拉回去。你以为我不记得你被拉回去时哭的撕心裂肺的样子了？”

“可是……”

“可是什么？你难道还想再回到那个地狱一般的世界？”摆渡者回过头看着他，语气温和：“你不用怕，我是带你离开的人，带你进入火种源 我这次会以最快的速度送你离开，那些炉渣别想再从普神手中将你夺走。”

摆渡者二话不说拉起他，穿过一个又一个的灵魂，他不得不跟着他跑了几步。面对这位微笑的摆渡者说的每一句话，他的身体——他的灵魂——几乎本能地顺从他的旨意，他无法挣脱摆渡者的手，那只拉着他的纤瘦手臂似乎完全焊接在他的手肘上。眼看着离火种源越来越近，他只得冲摆渡者喊：

“那个……我已经没事了！战争结束了！。”

摆渡者停住了。“战争……结束了？”摆渡者咀嚼着optimus这句话的背后含义，渐渐地流露出“难以置信”的表情。他缓缓掀开斗篷的兜帽，滑落的兜帽下显露出他异常年轻的模样。同时他的光学镜忽闪出一道转瞬即逝的金色光芒。光芒消失后，摆渡者又是那副微笑温和的面容，眼中的疑惑也已经烟消云散：“啊，是的，那可真的是个好消息呢。”

但是可怜的小家伙，他还不清楚自己“又”已经半只脚踏入了火种源呢。摆渡者内心唏嘘。但尽量让死者平静地进入火种源就是他的职责所在，摆渡者也没有去深究他的死亡原因(估计小家伙自己也不知道)，虽然没有停下前进的脚步，但至少现在的速度更像是两个人在并肩散步一样：

“你叫什么名字呢？小家伙。”

摆渡者的机体是接近原生体的银灰色，又光泽上又与原生体相差甚远，像是经过了一番精心地打磨抛光，在火种源中折射出琉璃的光芒。光学镜是标准纯粹的矩阵蓝，只是optimus总觉得他眼中少了些许光芒，像是一潭平静的湖水，没有一丝波澜。

“我叫optimus。还有你不用叫我小家伙，你看起来比我还小。”

摆渡者挑了挑眉：“我们是摆渡者，我的模样是会根据不同的灵魂进行转换。换句话说，我现在这副模样是你内心中认为最亲和，最安全的模样，这样那些孤独且脆弱的灵魂也会愿意跟我们走。”

“孤独且脆弱的灵魂？”

“是的。”摆渡人看向optimus：“我们充其量只是个路向标，但是像夭折的，死于非命，孤独死去的灵魂就需要我们带领。”说完他指了指optimus的手臂：“不然就会出现你这样的情况。”

optimus看向手臂，发现自己的手臂上不知为何生出许多锈斑来，轻轻一碰铁锈还会掉落下来，显露出内部机体的黑色空洞。

“你虽然还活着，但多次往返火种源的边界，你的火种与机体渐渐会适应这种不正常的分离状态，或许哪一次就将再也回不去了。”摆渡者伸手抚过那片锈斑，他手中的微光稍稍修复了optimus肩上那片区域的锈斑，空洞也随着消失不见：“久久无法回归火种源，灵魂将分崩离析，火种源并不认同你'死'了，但你在现实的机体已经'死'了，你无法回去，只能徘徊在火种源边缘，最终坠入另一个领域。”

“另一个领域？”optimus不解：“难道除了火种源，死去的灵魂还有其他去处？那它在哪？”

“就像是教义当中的'地狱'，许多作恶的人，没有正常下葬，或者因为某些原因滞留在火种源前的人都会被拉入那个地方。”摆渡者回答，“'地狱'在哪我并不知道，但那绝对不是一个好地方。”

“最近……这里有没有一个在这里徘徊的人？”

“无法进入火种源的人不比进入火种源的人少。”摆渡者说完，意识到了什么，停下了脚步：“你问这些做什么？”

“我来这，只是想要找一个人。”optimus指着自己身上出现的更多锈斑，说：“我并没有死亡，只是进入了濒死状态，所以能够接近火种源。不过如果你还要强行带我进入 只怕火种源将我拒之门外，我还会去那个所谓的'地狱'。”

摆渡者双眼微眯：“他叫什么名字？”

“他叫Megatron。”

摆渡者光镜骤缩，忽然逼视着optimus，似乎他听到了一个比宇宙大帝苏醒降世更可怕的事情：“你为什么要找他？你知道他做过什么事情吗？”

“他是塞星的现任护星公，解放了被极端势力者掌控的政权，他也救了我一命。”说到这optimus顿了下：“同时他还是我的火种伴侣。”

听到这，摆渡者的神色缓了缓：“不是他啊……看来又是来自一个不同的世界。”说完，摆渡者忽然感应到了什么，开始警惕起来，将optimus护在身后。当他们开始环顾四周时，四周的景象已经开始逐渐分崩离析，无数前往火种源的灵魂也都随之消失。optimus脚下一沉，地面开始崩裂，取而代之的是一片焦褐大地，将落的主恒星在地平线上发出赤红的光芒。空气中弥漫着硝烟与烧焦的厚重气味，地上躺着无数尸体，在尸体当中还有几个断肢残腿的伤员在痛苦地哀嚎。

“救救我……救救我……”

看着面前一个伤员求助地举起一只已经被削去两根手指的手，optimus正要上前握住，却发现自己的身体穿过了面前伤兵的身体。

“这里是战场的记忆，都是过去的事情。”一个陌生的声音出现在身后，optimus回头望去，发现摆渡者身边站着一位高大的红蓝色机体，他带着面罩，一双无神的眼睛深邃不已。他似乎并不奇怪这样残酷的场景，甚至是习以为常。

“又是他。”摆渡者放下了护住optimus的手。

“他是谁？”optimus向摆渡者询问。那个人的眼睛看不出任何感情，空洞的眼神如同一把锋利的手术刀，能毫不留情地剖开面前一切。这样的眼神，比独眼的震荡波更令人畏惧。

“一个滞留在火种源的人。他不会伤害你，他和你是一样的，估计是想见一见你。”摆渡者退了一步，像是要将场面交给他们二人。他走上前，又多嘱咐了一下那个带着面罩的高大红蓝色机体：

“好好说话，不要吓着这个孩子。”

红蓝色机体闻声，默默地摘下了面罩。摘下面罩的一瞬间，optimus愣在了原地。面前红蓝机体的长相，有着一个他无比熟悉的相貌。

“你究竟是什么人？”

红蓝色涂装，蔚蓝色的光学镜，还有那无比熟悉的面部轮廓。除了那略微高大的机体，还有那双包经风霜的深邃眼睛外，面前这个人的相貌与他无二。

对方也有一丝诧异，不过很快他就对此做出了解释：“我是optimus，换句话说我就是你。看样子你在自己的世界中还很年轻，或许是经历不一样，又或许是某个事情造成了不同的结局的平行世界，我还从没有在matrix中见过你。”

“……你怎么也会出现在这？”

“这个我无法做出解释。”对方说，“或许是窥探太久matrix的秘密让我进入火种源后却可以不受火种源管辖，又或者是我没有按照领袖的正常程序下葬，成为了'明明是领袖却无法证明自己是领袖的prime'。于是滞留在了火种源附近，成为过去世界的观察者和未来世界的'记录者'。”他又看向optimus：“那么你呢？你是为什么出现在这？”

“我要找一个人。”optimus说。他很顺利就接受了面前这个来自另一个世界且观察着其他世界的“optimus”的存在。毕竟真的有火种源的存在，那么这个世界上就没有什么值得奇怪的了。

“Megatron，对吧。”对方像是在询问，却又像是在陈述一件无关紧要的事情。optimus点点头。

“可我并不知道你的Megatron长什么样。”对方着重强调了一下那个名字：“而且我出现在这的意义也从来不是寻找他。除了我以外，我在这也见过许多的'自己'，他们像你一样来寻找他，但更多的是孤独中死去。”

optimus陈恳道：“您知道他在哪吗？”

对方听到这句话，嘴角的笑意更加嘲弄：“可怜的孩子。一见钟情的事情有多少能真的走到尽头？”他伸出手，指向不远处有许多霸天虎正在举枪杀死那些垂危的伤兵，optimus向那些人跑去，试图拉住他们，但是无一例外他的身体都穿过了那些人。直到optimus看到霸天虎当中出现了Megatron的身影。他面色阴郁，看不出悲喜，只是面无表情地踏过一具又一具的尸体，再一枪解决那些还在垂死挣扎的伤员。

“他们在干什么？他们不也是他的部下吗？”optimus看着面前这场没有差别的屠杀，不论他们是汽车人还是霸天虎。

“你没有经历过战争。”对方看了一眼optimus，似乎想从他脸上找到一星半点经历过硝烟的痕迹：“那你也应该知道，在能量短缺时还要收容伤兵与俘虏是一件多么棘手的事情。”

这时个刚过磨合期的孩子，他用一肢独臂拿着已经炸膛了的手枪在他们面前匍匐着爬起，却又为半只脚被卡住又跌坐在尸体当中。随着Megatron逐渐向他靠近，笼罩在他的身上的阴影越来越大。

“Megatron！快住手！”optimus在他面前挡住，希望阻止他。然而毫无疑问，Megatron的身体穿过了他。身后的人也跟了上去，在他身后不紧不慢地说：“无论哪个宇宙的Megatron，他将自己的半身都交给了野心，他永远都只在乎他自己。他，从来不做对自己不利的事情。”

孩子向Megatron举起了枪，但是炸膛的手枪在他手中没有任何作用。此时Megatron也缓缓举起了枪，孩子稚嫩的脸上还挂着几行眼泪，身体因为害怕止不住地颤抖。

“住手！不要！快住手啊！”

optimus听见自己喊着。Megatron似乎是听到了他的声音，原本要扣动的手指忽然僵住，枪在微微颤动。这短暂的迟疑却让紧绷神经的孩子惊声大哭。

Megatron紧紧咬住了嘴角。

“Mega……”

枪响了。

死者痛苦的哀嚎戛然而止，能量液溅上Megatron的面甲。他缓缓放下了枪，面甲上的能量液缓缓滴落，在他脸上留下一道浅浅的痕迹。optimus跪在那个孩子面前，张着嘴无声哭泣。眼睁睁地看着孩子头歪向一边，光学镜失去了光芒。

“没有能量，没有物资……我们养不起这么多俘虏与伤员……”Megatron保持着举枪的动作喃喃自语，他脸上的神情就如同optimus身后的那人一样空洞、麻木：“我给你们的许诺……依然是个空话。”

身后的人走了上来，站在optimus身边。他笔直的身体与弓着背的Megatron还有的optimus形成鲜明对比。“你看到了吗？不管是哪个宇宙，是他掀起了战争，嘴上说着漂亮的话，想着要光复一切。到最后手上却占满了鲜血，连为自己效命的士兵也能够舍弃。他的理想是好，但最终被欲望和权力侵蚀，他的身心已经完全被野心吞噬。这样的人，一个有着远大野心的人，是不会爱上任何一个人的。”

“可是你又不是我们，怎么会知道我们的感情呢？”optimus反驳：“你说你是过去与未来的'观察者'，那么你也能通晓其他宇宙中'我'的过去和现在，但你真的知道我的过去和这个世界的未来吗？”

“未来……”对方细细咀嚼optimus口中的词语，“未来的事情，我确实无法察觉。但就算你从前有着再悲惨的过去，也不该成为你助纣为虐的理由！”

“你觉得我在助纣为虐？”

“他是乱像的始作俑者，这是我与他征战几乎500万年的结论。”对方将一只手搭在optimus的肩膀上：“我不允许让你再见他。他会伤害你。”

对方的机体比optimus还要大一圈，那只手像是焊在了他肩膀上。optimus能感受到对方的恳切，但现在的他只想逃离。

“火种源范围内，不许动武。”一旁始终一言不发的摆渡者走到他们中间，再次将optimus护在身后：“滞留者，即使是在你的领域内，这里依然是火种源的范围。更何况他也并非亡者，我需要将他送回。如果你要强留他，就是触动火种源的规则。”

“前辈……可以这样称呼你吗？”optimus站了起来，“既然我们都是同一个人，就都明白我们的决心有多么坚定。童年的颠沛流离，成为prime，还有与他相识相知，哪怕自己内心再怎么拒绝，最后都会不知不觉被对方吸引，就像行星与卫星一样转动。”

“但是行星最终会将卫星越甩越远。”对方试图再次指正，optimus却摇了摇头：“那都是以后的事情了。即使是卫星要脱离行星，这个过程对于我们的寿命来说也实在是太长了。”

对方沉默了，他阖眼沉思了一会，站到了一旁。“你走吧。他就在对面。”说完他的身侧出现了一个淡蓝色的能量力场。望着还有些许犹豫的optimus，微笑的摆渡者走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“走吧，等他反悔就不好了。”

optimus感觉自己迷迷糊糊地就走到了力场面前，当他准备要跨入力场时，身后传来了那个人的声音：

“你要找的那个人，是我们一生的宿敌，也是我们毕生的魔咒。无论哪个世界，都是如此。所以——”

“——但愿你不会后悔。”

optimus消失在力场的另一端，只留下“观察者”还在战争的幻境之中，他看着力场的消失方向久久地凝望，直到背后一只意图不轨的手准备勾搭上他的肩甲。

“你动一根指头，我就卸了你整条胳膊。”他冷冰冰地说。那只手也收了回去，手的主人笑了笑：“怎么？酸了？”

“我没有义务回答你的问题。”

“真是，不管哪个宇宙，你们都是这幅模样。”对方鄙夷道：“尤其是你，简直就是集合了他们所有的缺点。回看我破坏大帝的一生，如果'你'没有歪打正着被matrix选中，我当初果断将'你'杀了可真是我毕生最明智之举。”

“观察者”无意与对方纠缠，撂下一句“对于你我无可奉告。”，转身就要离开。对方却又计上心头：

“我和那家伙相差也不多，不如我也去见见这个今天你见到的prime？”

“你敢动他一块漆皮，就别想再找机会从暗影空间内出去！”'观察者'怒视对方。好像破坏大帝就是想看他像某碳基星球上饲养的宠物动物炸毛一样，瞬间心情大好，甚至举起双手做投降状：

“玩个玩笑，对个孩子动手，我还真看不上。你们prime真开不得玩笑。”

“观察者”缓和了些，找了个空地坐下，对破坏大帝说：“留下来说会话吧。”

“嗯？”换往常“观察者”都是要想方设法和他打一架才行。今天他改性子了？破坏大帝心中想。

“怎么？就算我们之间矛盾再深，各个宇宙中的'我们'总还是能想到办法坐下来好好谈谈的吧？”说完，“观察者”面前居然出现了一张矮桌，还摆上两杯热气腾腾的能量液。破坏大帝将信将疑地坐了下来，又狐疑地看着“观察者”，似乎是想从他的脸上找出疑点来。

“……你不会以为我真会对那孩子做什么，所以准备把我留在这吧？”

“这话可不是我说的。”对方气定神闲地喝了口能量液，再将杯子放在手中捂上托住，感受杯中温度缓缓传递到他的掌心中。

“……你真这样想的？”破坏大帝脸上的表情一时间非常精彩：“我是那样的人吗？”

“哪样人？”对方嘴角标准15度微笑，看了眼破坏大帝那边的能量液：“喝点能量液吧，不知道你喜欢喝冷的还是热的，我怎么喜欢就怎么准备了。”

“……”

****TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 火种源出现的op是参考了《茫茫》的自设，算是隔空埋伏笔了。不过老威来自哪个宇宙大概大家心里应该有数👍


	12. 你说的每一句话，都是致命的催情毒药

观察者”与破坏大帝的见面optimus并不知道，他和摆渡者一起走入那个力场中，路程半途他看见了尽头，他忽然停了下来：  
“你说……他会不会去地狱了？”  
“地狱？”摆渡者挑眉，挑眉：“你害怕吗？”  
optimus摇了摇头。  
“那就不要犹豫了，一路前行，不问西东。”摆渡者冲他露出有史以来最真心实意的灿烂微笑：“我也只能送你到这，好孩子，不要忧虑，也不要烦恼。”摆渡者说完，忽然一拍脑袋，说：“虽然这话不该我对你说，但我还是想提醒你，教义新典内记载过一条典籍，上面是关于prime合法火种伴侣的事情，你回去找找，希望有帮助。”  
optimus脸烧了起来，连连摆手“啊我们，我们还不是……”  
“你未来的时光还很长，还有一个同样爱你的人。”摆渡者微笑地看着他：“好好珍惜这来之不易的幸福。”  
知道在摆渡者面前他的一切经历都是透明的，optimus最终不再坚持否认：“谢谢你。”  
他们握手后分别，在optimus走向终点的时候，optimus又再次朝他挥手告别，最终消失在了尽头的光芒中。  
愿你的电路历久弥新，愿你的涂装永不生锈。他们相互祝福。  
当optimus睁开眼，刺目的白光渐渐消失，取而代之的是窗外清晨的阳光。optimus睁开惺忪睡眼，看窗外主恒星的光芒，自己还睡到这个时候已经不早了，声波应该也在找他。不光是心灵还是身体都无比的疲惫，就像是整晚一直绕着璇玑湖城跑。他还想继续睡下去，可想起今天一天的工作，他不得不挣扎着坐起慢慢适应窗外的光线。  
他忽然感觉到好像有一只手在护着着他的头顶，这只手宽大，温暖，轻柔，似乎还有些微微颤抖，似乎在害怕会不小心破碎他的美梦。他回过头，眼前的一幕足以让他的火种泵的跳动停滞。  
半躺着的Megatron，他身上和以前一样插满着各种凌乱的维生线路，但如今的他已经不再是那个永远阖上光学镜死气沉沉的机体，他已经微微睁开了光学镜，滑落到optimus脸颊边的手轻轻摩挲着爱人的脸颊，目光停留在optimus的身上，寸步不离。optimus第一次从护星公的眼中看见晶莹的光彩。这细腻温暖轻柔的熟悉触感，让刚刚苏醒的optimus双眼湿润。  
普神啊，如果我又做一个很长的梦，我希望这个梦永远也不要醒来。optimus内心祈祷着。这时一个焦急的身影推门闯入，几乎是一瞬间就钳住了optimus的肩膀：  
“prime！可算找到了，原来你在这，谢天谢地。您昨天和我说了那些奇怪的话之后，我还担心许久，您怎么跑到这来了……”  
是声波。optimus看向这个上气不接下气的副官，想起昨天说过要“带Megatron回来”这话，这话估计是真让无神论且不明所以的副官吓坏了。  
意识到自己一股脑说太多了，声波又深吸了一口气，冷静了下来，低声询问：“您昨晚一直都在这？”optimus点了点头。  
“我的火种啊……”声波皱眉，暗自庆幸自己没有带守卫大肆搜寻，否则流言蜚语一人一句话就能将璇玑湖城埋了。可当他抬头看到Megatron，再度彻底愣住。  
optimus却还以为是声波在怪他，准备好好解释一番，结果声波咽了口电解液，无视了optimus无处安防的手，自己挣扎着站了起来：  
“您在这等会，我去叫医生。”  
还没等optimus反应过来，声波已经跌跌撞撞地冲出病房，并带关了大门，房间里又只剩下optimus与Megatron。声波消失速度快的几乎让optimus以为刚刚声波闯进来只是他的幻觉而已，看样子在这么短时间内让副官经历人生大起大落，实在足以烧坏副官一直以来小心维护的情感处理模块。  
optimus握住Megatron的手，再度将Megatron的手贴近自己的脸颊。感受到这真实的机体温度，感受到这真实的触感，还有Megatron因为总是喜欢批阅公文时转动电子笔，在食指与中指第一与第二关节处的细微磨损。以及即使是待在维生仓那么久，他的身上还残留着一股淡淡的矿石硝烟味。是的，这副机体是他所认识和熟悉的Megatron。  
optimus低下头低低地笑，笑着笑着又渐渐变成了抽泣，他也不知道自己是在笑还是在哭：  
“谢谢你，谢谢。”

*  
Megatron觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，他梦见自己又回到了矿工的时候，走入了一条曾经每日要走过的狭长矿道。这条矿道昏暗、狭长、阴冷又潮湿。壁上不断渗出的能量液从头顶侵入身体，每一处的关节都因为锈蚀在吱吱作响，磨得他液压轴生疼。一条矿道仅允许两个矿工交错行走，往常前往矿道时身边总会需要一位矿友伴行，但是今天这条矿道内只有他一人，寒冷与孤独并不可怕，可怕的是那些压抑的思想在单独一人时被孤独无限放大，他的脑海中的低语声音也越来越繁杂，越来越肆无忌惮。  
那些话语像是从四面八方涌入他的脑嗨中，相互撕扯纠缠着要让Megatron听他们的辩解或是愤怒，他们叫嚣着，嘶吼着，控诉着一切，表达着他们要将世界撕碎的愤怒，诅咒一切的压迫。他阻止不了脑海中的声音，也无法停止思考，矿道变得越来越狭小，四周漆黑的墙壁向他伸出一双双手，他们呼喊着求救，Megatron逐渐意识到，这些疯狂的声音正渐渐将他拽向一个无尽的地狱。  
他开始奔跑，去忽略那些壁面中漆黑的手，去忽略那些疯狂的控诉与谩骂，然而在这些声音中，唯一保持冷静的是一个他已经记不清脸的tf，他静静地站在原地，一个人对着一块老旧的数据板细碎地念叨着什么，Megatron努力去听那个声音，他听到了不一样的声音。  
“……不单单以神学理论反对要求变革的声音。他们还宣称，不依赖你的变形形态会造成混乱……毫无疑问的是，你的生活已经被规划好了，就像变形齿轮上的凹槽一样清晰而不可改变……”①  
Megatron挣脱开那些缠绕在身上的影子，向那个人走近。那个人见Megatron向他走来，也不再念叨，看向Megatron。  
“这是我从未发表的一篇文章，没有第二个人看过。”  
“为什么不继续写下去了？”那人手指滑到文章最后一句，“虽然我手上这篇还都是杂乱的语句，但你的文字很有力量，塞星需要你这样的文字。”  
“因为晚上我去了油吧去见了一个曾经很要好的朋友，我发现即使我们做出了无数的退让，依然没有人在意我这些人的生死，就如同没人会在意虫子的死活。”Megatron深吸一口气：“塞星从不缺我这样的底层诗人，塞星缺的一个勇于争取，改变现状的人。”  
“可我看你，只是个块头大些的软弱家伙。你也不怕死吗？”对方将数据板扔给Megatron，Megatron小心接住，低头看向手中的数据板，老旧的数据板和他曾经用过的一模一样，就是原版，上面的话语依然铿锵有力，掷地有声，每一字每一句都代表着他当年的雄心壮志。如今走上护星公的他，也依然为这些文字感到震动。  
“从前不怕，但现在……说实话，我有些害怕。”Megatron坦言：“我遇见了一个和我一样可怜的家伙，虽然遭遇有些不同，但我与他都是世间最孤独的两个人。我们都有不可言说的伤痛，我们相互拥抱，相互慰藉，夜晚抚摸着对方身上的伤疤入睡，即使是遍体鳞伤，他也是那样的干净圣洁，得到他之后我依然是这么觉得。在经历过压迫与战争后，我在他身上找到了难得的归属感与平静，让我能暂时忘掉那些在心底深处留下的苦痛伤痕。”  
“在他面前，我就是一个普通人，一个普通的不能再普通的人，一个能拥有喜怒哀乐的普通人。我并不信仰任何宗教，但我觉得我找到了信仰。”Megatron指了指自己火种仓的位置。  
“普通人？”对方嗤笑：“你还会想到要做一个普通人？有意思。”  
“我们代表了神权与政权的对立，我们的感情一旦面世，就要经受众多人的关注，我们是万众瞩目的领袖，流言蜚语对我无用，但我害怕他会受到伤害，我们的感情势必要交织许多东西，我们的感情只能深埋心底，我永远给不了他内心中想要的纯粹。我的仇人很多，我无时无刻不面临着生死攸关的问题，我很害怕哪天我不在了，他将无法独自活下去。我一边交他政务让他拥有自保的能力，却又不愿他卷入政事的漩涡中；他想要与我并肩而行，我很高兴，但是那样的干净脆弱，我害怕那些背后的纷乱会将他的纯真击碎；我很爱他，他也是如此，我们最终成为彼此的火种伴侣，可是那天我只有那么一瞬的喜悦，之后我就开始为我们未知的未来感到担忧。就在那天在他做新闻发布会时的后台，第一次，我想到了退缩。”  
“那么他呢？他也是这么想的吗？”对方轻声问。  
Megatron一时无言。  
“那就回去好好问问他。毕竟你们是火伴啊。”对方一开始语气蛮横，但说到最后一句时却格外缓和，Megatron从他的眼底看到了一丝落寞。说完，他顺手指向Megatron身后，Megatron向身后看去，亮眼的白光瞬间将他包围。等他再度睁眼时，一切又都是现实中了。  
optimus正守在他的床头，趴在他身边熟睡。似乎是梦见了什么美好的事情optinus的嘴角浮现出些许微笑，头雕旁的通讯天线时不时微微抖动两下。干净整洁的房间，窗外是正好的光线，一切都是那么的生机勃勃。  
普神啊，如果我又做一个很长的梦，我希望这个梦永远也不要醒来。

*  
之后的几天时间里，Megatron恢复良好，已经能够正常行走，只是原生金属内部的恢复还需要一段时间，除了能在附近走走外，更多时候是在医生的强制要求下借助悬浮轮椅代步。然而护星公百般不愿，一有时间就逮着经常前来探望的prime抱怨这个问题，总是让optimus哭笑不得。  
“你就当休息吧。想想再过几天就要回铁堡，到那时就是塞历的新年。今年普神祭与新年是同一天，除了批阅公文，还需要在首相府前检阅普神祭的花车，以及当晚的新年致辞，到时候够你忙的了。”optimus批阅完最后一块公文数据板，伸展着酸胀的手指，不厌其烦地告慰。“好好想想吧，民众们担心许久的护星公安然无恙地出现在银幕前他们会有多开心。”  
“但按照目前的情况来看，”Megatron摘掉维生线路后提议让prime将办公室转移到病房，医生和optimus都没有反对，今天的他心情格外舒畅，饶有趣味地看向optimus，“我可以这些事项全权交给prime处理。”  
“护星公阁下，请不要得寸进尺。”optimus想起明日还将会有案头上一堆公文等着他就头顶两个大。本身还是政治小白的他在Megatron陷入昏迷时临危受命，还要忙着应付几个别有用心的将领与议员的旁敲侧击，他可真的是要累惨了：“不要以为你受伤需要疗养就可以躲过去，你脑模块可没有损坏。”  
Megatron默默接受optimus的控诉，他也不想继续谈论这个稍显无趣的话题：“不说了。你打算怎么处理那个主教？”  
“行刺护星公，杀害前议会议员，与反叛组织勾结。这几项罪名就算最轻也是要判处终身监禁，50万年才能获得减刑权。”optimus将Megatron安顿在身边后坐了下来：“他或许该庆幸，你没有死，行刺变成了未遂，不会那么快被判处死刑。”  
“你打算怎么做？”  
optimus深吸一口气：“尽管没有明确证据指向他与反叛组织有确切的勾结，但他的枪支来路不明是事实。教会，议会，还有黑市，势必要进行一波清洗，等新年后慢慢处理。教会内的中枢处理器还是上上任prime时的产物，需要更新换代，教会内的几个元老年纪也大了，神职人员注销情况都无法及时汇总上传，是时候需要退休好好养老了。”  
Megatron看着将一系列事情都已经计划好的optimus，沉吟片刻后笑了笑。“我说错什么了吗？”optimus皱眉。  
“没有，”Megatron摇头。“只是感觉我昏迷这么久后，醒来后却发现你和从前有些不一样。”  
optimus眼中一亮：“是好还是坏？”  
Megatron看着眼前这个明明和他差不了多少却依然像个孩子一样渴求表扬的optimus，一时间没有忍住，伸手摸了摸他的头：“说不上来，之前你很胆小，甚至会害怕阳光，做什么都是畏首畏尾，总是需要人守护。可你现在有了自己的想法，能做自己想做的事情。对于想要大权在握的护星公来说，这是个威胁，prime亲政意味着护星公将处于附庸地位，这是拥王派不愿意看到的。但作为一个解救了你的人，我总觉得还不坏。”  
“那我就当你是在说还不错了。”optimus从座位上站起，准备扶Megatron坐起躺上充电床。原本这些并不需要optimus代劳，但一想到Megatron那么要强的人，应该也不愿意让护工看见自己连个床都上不了，所以就顺势帮一把。optimus弯下腰，手臂从Megatron肩下穿过环抱住对方的背，Megatron支着对方的肩膀也能缓缓走动，但或许是今日太累，optimus居然没能抱动Megatron。两人挨的很近，脸贴着脸，时间耗的越久，气氛也越来越暧昧不清。optimus觉得自己脸越来越烫，隐藏的散热叶片不知不觉也开始加大功率运行。  
说点什么……吧？optimus处理器也在飞速运转，危机时刻好不容易憋出了一句话：  
“你……是不是最近吃的太多了？”  
“病号的能量配给有严格掌控。”Megatron手从optimus肩膀处滑落，却顺势抱住了optimus的腰，optimus一个重心不稳跌坐在Megatron身上，结果不偏不倚鬼使神差地就坐在了尴尬位置上。  
optimus的机体温度陡然上升。  
空气凝固了几秒，optimus努力控制着自己的散热叶片不要大功率运行，结果叶片还是大功率状态下运行了两秒，明明为了适应高强度工作就机体升级，换上了最好的散热器，怎么这点小场面就崩了？在这极其安静的室内让optimus无地自容，恨不得立刻找个地缝钻进去。  
“看来你真的太想我了。”Megatron顺势抱的更紧了些，与对方的机体贴的更紧，对方在经过小部分改装后胸甲进行了小范围加宽，在胸甲贴在一起的情况下，optimus腰部的弧度也比从前更加令人浮想联翩。顺着脊线，Megatron的手慢慢滑向底部的未知领域，自身的散热叶片也不知不觉开始运作。optimus觉得自己机体都要烧起来了，慌忙地想要拍掉对方的咸猪手。  
“不会有问题的，毕竟没伤到要害。”Megatron挑眉：“只是要麻烦你了。”  
完了完了某人要开始上头了。optimus挣扎着要站起，不可避免地挡板间会产生摩擦。但他越是挣扎就越是激起了某人的兴趣，更加不肯放过他了。三下五除二解除了对方的挡板护甲，手指深入到已经渐渐湿润的内部。指尖摩擦产生的细小电流冲击着optimus的中枢处理器，身体近乎本能地颤抖着。  
“我，我究竟那句话让你上头了？！”optimus哀嚎。  
“每一句。”Megatron低声耳语。这时手指正好触碰到内壁的兴奋节点，一阵酥麻感瞬间传递到optimus身体每一处。optimus他死死地扣住Megatron的肩膀，努力克制着想要发出的细碎呻吟。  
你的每一句话，都是致命的催情毒药。  
“等会护工进来怎么办？你不要脸我还要！”optimus还在试图与理智做最后的顽抗，或许只有普神才知道Megatron为什么对自己的敏感点这么了如指掌——他们才拆过几次啊！  
“所以速战速决。”  
Megatron平静地回话，说完迅速吻上对方的嘴角，彻底封住了optimus任何反驳的权力。柔软温热却紧闭的唇部被Megatron撬开，金属软舌交织在一起难解难分，似乎是要将optimus彻底与自己绑定。  
是我的，他是我的。Megatron毫不吝啬地向optimus宣誓着自己对这副机体的强烈占有欲，曾经那些残留在optimus身上的痕迹已经渐渐消失，他却似乎是要将那些曾经进入过optimus身体里的其他痕迹全部抹除，只留下属于他一人的印记。他的亲吻逐渐变得蛮横，手上的动作也开始加重。  
optimus渐渐带上了哭腔的呻吟淹没在两人低低的喘息中，好在Megatron还是手下留情，optimus虽然感到略微疼痛也不敢高声张扬，Megatron在optimus的体内更加肆无忌惮，他可以很清楚地看到optimus颤抖的通讯天线和慌乱转动的水平仪，也可以想象到optimus蔚蓝色的光学镜是怎样一番朦胧迷离。  
时机合适，Megatron抽出在optimus对接口的手指，从接口处带出的一串透明润滑液，还有足够令optimus羞愧而死的吞吐声，optimus根本不敢想自己身下是怎么一个狼狈景象。但Megatron看他笑话根本不满足于此，Megatron甚至还恶趣味地将那只带着润滑液的手指蹭了下他的脸颊。带着机体体温的液体并不冰冷，一开始湿润的触感还是让optimus惊叫了一声，但发现是Megatron的恶趣味后，羞愤地几乎将整个人埋在Megatron的胸甲处。  
太羞耻了，真的太羞耻了，光是回想起来都要窒息了。然而不等他思考将来怎么面对整个教会，更加粗壮的物体就顺势进入了他的对接口内。尽管润滑已经做到位，没有准备的optimus依然感觉到了疼痛，痛呼中Megatron还不断地抚摸着对方的脊背安抚躁动不安的火伴。  
尽管这不是他们第一次对接，然而或许是因为心态的转变，从被迫接受到主动接受，又或许是因为他们的对接面板依然还没有完全适应彼此的尺寸，optimus的每次反应总是给他不一样的感受。这副机体还是和之前一样的敏感，生理反应也是如此。在进入的一瞬间，optimus胯部忽然一紧，就接近过载的边缘，Megatron行动不便，optimus顺遂着身体本能的渴求开始律动。  
随着optimus逐渐熟练，Megatron的喘息也渐渐变得粗重，美好的肉体和泫然欲泣的样子着实让他兴奋。他揉捏着对方的臀部，抚摸着对方的腰线，亲吻啃舐着对方脖颈的敏感电路，optimus的身体简直就是普神亲手打造出来的机体，圣洁美丽，却又充满着禁欲的诱惑，像是一些火种伴侣会在隐私部位用特殊墨水纹上的瑰丽花纹，普通时侯并无异样，等到了夜深人静两人独处时，瑰丽的花纹就在静谧的黑夜中悄然绽放。  
“你是我的，optimus。”Megatron低吼。  
这是只有他能欣赏到的美景，只有他能将这颗包含汁水的硕果其采撷。  
optimus已经无法说出一句完整的话语，回答都变成了破碎支离的呻吟。Megatron轻轻啃咬着optimus的脖颈，细微的疼痛与细碎的快感在他们的脑海中交织出多重色彩的抽象画，他们都在彻底失去理智的边缘。到了最后，他们也不再克制自己，他们互相喊着对方的名字，说着莫名其妙的话，说了什么已经不重要了，本能指引着他们走向终点。  
高潮将他们抛向最高的云端，再让他们缓缓降落。他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，在对方身上留下各自的印记，随着对接口内部有规律地紧缩，宣告着疯狂浓烈的对接走到最终点。渐渐恢复理智的双方并没有发现，他们不知从什么时候开始流泪，从眼角一直流淌，在静谧安详的月色下镀上了一层银边。


	13. “新年的最后当然是要十全十美”

☆

☆

“如果我不是prime，只是一个普通人，你也不是护星公，还在矿洞下工作，那么我们还能在人海中相见相识吗？”

“那就只有普神知道了。但我很高兴能在这一生遇见了自己喜欢的人。”

*

“请等一下，请出示相关证件。”

油吧服务员向一高一矮两位tf伸手。当两人出示证件确认都已过磨合期，服务员着重观察了一下躲在高个tf背后的矮个tf，最终还是放两人进去，并在人满为患的油吧内带他们找寻适合的落座点。

“你说要带我来全市最好的油吧，就是这家？”矮一点的机体在密不透风的黑色雨衣下探出头，拉了拉身边银白色机体的手。

“你没必要穿这么严实，人家这是正经油吧，你这么一弄，他们就像是个允许未过磨合期的机体进入的黑店。”银白色机体的主人似乎稍微大些，他拉开了些对方的雨衣，再将对方拉到身侧：“更何况大晚上，有我在，就算是那些新年夜酒吧里那些醉鬼不敢对你动手动脚。”

“我是学生嘛。”孩子整了帽檐，笑嘻嘻地说：“被同学看到了怎么办？再加上你在，我会被他们笑话死。”

“他们还介意你找了一个矿工出身的伴侣吗？护星公曾经不也是出身矿工吗？”对方不以为然：“不过随你了，不过以你这幅学生长相公然在油吧露面，真的会被当成没过磨合期的小孩子。”

我早几年就不是小孩子了。学生在矿工身后撇了撇嘴，但听到对方“不小心”说了那个词，嘴上的笑意就止不住地往脸上摆，就像是小孩子尝到了心仪已久的糖果一样。于是他手也不松开了，乖乖跟在矿工背后走。

刚打开油吧的门，舒适的暖气就扑面而来，空气中弥漫着一种混杂了各色香料的燃油气息，有辛辣也有甜腻。学生对油吧不算特别了解，却也能分辨出有一种来自碳基星一种名叫麦芽的香料。这种香料气味醇厚，又带有独特的清甜，在其本土是做酿造饮料的主要原料，引入塞星后也立刻就得到了塞星大众的广泛欢迎，很快成为了现在塞星非常流行的香料。对于矿工来说，这种香料味道是再熟悉不过，但对于学生，在今天人满为患的油吧内，矿工平时身上淡淡的湿润地底与焚烧矿石的味道几乎要被掩盖过去。他也不由将对方的手握的更紧，害怕一不小心就找不到他了。

到了卡座前，服务员停了下来，抱歉地对矿工说：“您好，这边已经没有位置了，您介意在吧台位置就坐吗？”

矿工与学生一齐看向面前，点了点头，遂坐了下来。

“一杯'卡隆角斗士'不加冰，一杯三分之一核子级彩虹气泡能量液，谢谢。”矿工飞快向调酒师点下他们的饮品，这让学生不由挑了下眉：“你上来就是这家店主打的核子级？”

矿工看着学生，忽然照他肩膀轻轻捶了一拳，笑道：“看来你不是没做功课啊！”

两人亲密的举动引起了不远处卡座上一位年轻人的注意。原先他是不想在听身边这位正喝着店里提供的免费能量液还对他滔滔不绝的同伴，不料却注意到了吧台上两位中一位点了'卡隆角斗士'，他咽了口电解液，如果不是今天有要事要办，他一定要好好喝上一杯。

很快他的同伴发现对方在出神，语气也变得严肃了起来：“议员先生？”

“嗯？”议员一个激灵赶紧转过头：“说到哪了？神父？”

神父食指用力扣击了下桌面：“教堂修缮的拨款。作为您管辖范围内的教区，我需要您给的上报。教会已经批准，就等议会通过了。”

“整整三十五万塞币，这可不是一笔小数目。”议员捏了捏鼻梁：“这么一大笔开销你让我怎么上报？我觉得只能说十万，听证会那帮人可会想办法薅钱了。更何况你那个教堂偏僻，上次还有一大帮护星公的人来挖东西，不久后那个教堂的原主教因为刺杀护星公被抓，人们也不会凑这个热闹。教堂来的信徒和游客那么少，修了等于白修。”

“十万？一个黄金时代初期的建筑你才十万拨款修缮？剩下的二十五万，这钱让议会那些高管们少喝几杯调配高纯就能省下来。”神父不以为然：“就算忍不住要喝，就让他们多加冰。”

“放你排气管的尾气，”议员翻了个白眼。“只有软弱的政客才会喝酒加冰水稀释。”

神父挑了下眉，眼中满是难以置信。

气氛忽然安静了下来，议员忽然意识到刚刚自己在神父面前说了句粗口，追悔莫及地伸手捂住嘴。原以为这场谈判已经彻底玩完，神父却忽然低头笑了出来，剑拔弩张的对峙氛围渐渐化解，他温和地对身边这个紧抿嘴角的同伴说：“你在单位上估计被这话呛过吧。”

“害，我要是临场有对你说话这会子功夫的嘴皮子厉害，我会是现在这样？”对方挠头叹气，又气急败坏接了一句：“我之后就拿这话去呛艾尔曼。”

“你会被他揍一顿。”

“揍一顿就揍一顿，我又不是像他那样，喝个低纯也要1比20地加冰水，还美名其曰水割。”①

说到这，议员也不顾礼貌不礼貌了，凑上前几乎脸贴脸地冲神父说道：“1比20喝低纯？这还是不是人了？！”

议员满脸写着“征求同意”四个大字，神父干咳两声微微后退，虽然他不太懂，但还是若有所思点了点头。一时间议员的表情瞬间做痛苦状，苦大仇深地抱头大呼：

“这哪里是什么水割啊！！！实在是太暴殄天物了！！”

说完议员实在气不过，就响指一打点了杯“卡隆角斗士”准备舒缓郁结的心情。看着因为核子级能量液而莫名找到状态和存在感的议员，神父只能保持礼貌微笑。

*

optimus广播站旁的休息室内，门缝外是忙碌的接线员和满地的线路。距离直播已经没有多长时间，紧张感渐渐蔓延至全身，指尖都在微微颤抖。身边的Megatron给他端来一杯温热还在散发热气的低纯。

“谢谢。”optimus捂着杯子，一杯低纯下油箱，optimus渐渐平静，感觉自己机体也跟着暖和了起来。

“放轻松，之前的录播表现都很好，不要愁眉不展。”Megatron出言安慰。optimus微笑着点点头，但还是不愿欺骗自己的火伴：“我还是很紧张，不光是首相府前的群众，还有转播，几乎所有塞星人都会收看。”

“你还是在担心我们这个处理会不会太简化了？”

“我只是觉得新年还是需要点仪式感。”

Megatron挑眉：“但我们新政权就是走直接，没有那么多条条框框。更何况我们刚刚结束了战争，估计现在大家都迫不及待地涌向油吧和街道，准备狂欢一夜。”

“那一定很热闹。”

这时声波走了进来，向二人示意：“prime，护星公，可以开始了。”二人点了点头，声波便不再打扰。当二人起身时，Megatron凑到optimus身边，用最轻的语气确保其他人不会听到：

“等事情结束了，我可以带你去看看。”

optimus飞快挑了下眉，若无其事地向台前走去。

*

当optimus与Megatron的身影出现在镜头内，油吧内转播的屏幕前爆发出阵阵欢呼，即使他们没能赶到首相府前，但也如同亲临现场。

现场也是如此的热闹，首相府前广场上人满为患，人头攒动。optimus与Megatron向他们微笑着挥手致谢，人群中却爆发出更高的欢呼。

“真是般配啊。”学生晃着杯中还剩一半的能量液感慨。

“才几口啊就上头了？”矿工拍了拍学生的肩：“怎么可能呢？”

学生打了个嗝：“我们都可以在一块，他们怎么就不行了？”

“省省吧。”矿工笑的前仰后翻，“你快听听人家说啥了，期末你要考的。”

学生冲着矿工撇嘴，继续转头看向转播屏。

“……塞星迎来了崭新的一年。过去的一年发生了太多事情，许多都不太美好，但战争已经结束，我们迎来了和平。”optimus举起面前香槟杯，深吸一口气，朗声道：“为了和平！直到万众一心！”

“嗯？就结束了？我错过了什么？”考点呢？学生愣了。果然是才说会话的功夫，知识点就从眼皮底下溜走了。

这时油吧外一阵破空的啸声，接着闪烁出多彩的光芒。油吧内的众人一同举杯高呼，欢呼声此起彼伏，甚至盖过了窗外的焰火声。

“新年快乐！”

“为了塞博坦！”

“敬prime与护星公！”

“直到万众一心！”

每个人脸上都洋溢着由衷的笑意，在这样欢乐的氛围当中，塞星迎来了又一个崭新的一年，塞星的黄金时代，就在眼前。

学生吓地躲在矿工的怀中望着窗外的焰火，矿工失笑着搂住学生一个劲的在安慰；议员与神父举杯相碰，即使经费拨款还有些许事宜没能彻底谈妥，但也并不妨碍他们坐下来面对盛放的焰火继续好好喝一杯；站在演讲台上的prime借着演讲台的遮挡悄悄握住护星公的手，面对镜头依然保持着标准的礼节性微笑。护星公也是如此，却也悄悄回握，嘴角扬起了一丝不易察觉的微笑。

或许，这样也挺好。

*

“天尊眼里，万物归一。塞星之上，万众一心”

☆

补充↓

喝醉后续：

矿工与学生：

热闹散尽，矿工背着喝醉的学生压马路，边走边吐槽他的体重。学生嘴里也骂骂咧咧：

“放你的尾气，老子哪有那么重。”

“放你的尾气，你哪学来的这些话？”

“你他渣的流水线，你说的。”

“你他渣的流水线，我可没说过。”

“我不管，宿舍关门了。老规矩，今晚你睡地板。”学生打了个酒嗝。

“行行行”

“不准半夜爬床。”

“炉渣的我不是那种人。”

学生嘴里打着哼哼：“上次……上次你怎么解释？”

“放你的尾气，那天是谁吵着要分手结果自己喝成那样的？”矿工如是说。

“我那是借酒消愁。”

“放你的尾气，你炉渣的借酒消愁了晚上我可就惨了。”

“嗯？”学生忽然将头埋在他的脖颈处，柔软的唇贴在矿工的敏感线路上，矿工面上一烫，语气也不自主地缓和：

“上来就是自己动，拦都拦不住。”

“哦。你也没啥损失嘛。”

“哦？！你就一句这个糊弄我？”矿工一听这话就来气，提高了好几个音量：“你害得我第二天上班迟到！年终奖金扣光了！！”

“你瞎**嚷嚷啥啊？”醉鬼勒着矿工的脖子，腾出手来气急败坏地在矿工胸口狠狠锤了几拳。“酒钱又不是你出你着急个尾气！幼稚鬼。”

“谁幼稚鬼呢？啊？！那可是年终奖！！年终奖！！我勤勤恳恳工作这么久第一次没拿全勤奖！！！你要赔我！！！”

mmp今晚我要自己拆回来！！！

两人就这样骂骂咧咧走远了……

*

议员与神父：

议员靠在神父的膝上睡着了，神父看向第二日刚刚升起的初晨。阳光照在他们的脸上，膝盖上的议员睡的正香，神父伸手抚摸他的脸颊。

“愿主保佑你。”

“嗯？你刚刚说什么？”议员忽然睁开一只眼发问。

“……没什么。”

“我听到了。”议员换了个更舒适的方位

“……你听错了。”

“你不承认就算了。”议员打哼哼，“但愿昨晚喝醉了没对你动手动脚。”

神父忽然低下头看着他，议员愣了一下。两秒过后他忽然反应过来，忽然要起身。神父却按住了他

“我怎么……”自己怎么枕人家腿上了？议员脑袋昏昏。

“嘘，”神父抬头做了个噤声的手势，一脸平静：“祷告的信徒们已经在门外等着了。你在神像后面不要动，我一会就回来。”

*

领袖夫夫

第二天一大早，optimus收到了枢机主教的“威吓”。

“您必须停止对教会的清洗，这会削减近乎三分之二的神职人员！”

“哦，那这么说主教您有人选了？”将醒未醒的optimus的声音还带着沙哑，这让他的声音听起来比以往更加低沉。

“……他们会以您与护星公之间不正当的关系做来要挟您。”

“嗯，这是个好理由。”optimus翻了个身：“这会是一项巨大的丑闻。”

“是的，prime。”主教在通讯那头拼命点头。

optimus打了个哈欠，清了清嗓子：“但是我亲爱的主教大人，他们会将那些交给媒体？还是交给媒体？这样不止是我会深陷舆论讨伐，就连教会也要因此一蹶不振了。”

“prime？”

“主教大人，您真要做这种不利于教会与信徒的事情吗？”optimus语气渐渐严厉：“将两位领袖置于舆论讨伐，护星公那边我不是很清楚，但我想伤害远不及教会。前不久发生的神职人员非法持枪刺杀护星公已经让教会丧失民心了主教大人，如果他们真想用那些莫须有的东西来威胁我和护星公，那就让他们试试。赌上教会与新政权，你可以看看民众是选择相信教会，还是勤王的护星公。”

通讯那头沉默了，在optimus默数了十秒后对方给出了他的回复：

“我明白了，prime。”

掐断通讯后，optimus也清醒了，他正要从充电床上起来，却又被床上还躺着的给拉了回去。

“新年第一天，不用上班。”Megatron喃喃自语地揽着某人的腰。

“你不要我却要。”optimus拍掉对方不怀好意的手：“今天我还要赶着去给热点地区新生火种的洗礼。”

Megatron睁开一只眼：“晚上回来？”

“不回来。”optimus头摇的像是拨浪鼓。

“真的？”

optimus捡起地上散落一地的装甲扣在身上：“你没听刚刚主教的最后通牒吗？消停点吧，不然我要被教会那几位主教生吞活剥了。”

“也对。”Megatron也爬了起来，从背后搂住optimus，吓的optimus缩成一团，他们装甲都没穿好，以为某人又开始上头，自己怕是要迟到了。看着在怀中紧张到一动不动的optimus，Megatron这次只是在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下：

“保持通讯，早去早回。”

——————

备注：

①水割：这里提到的水割是指日本人发明的一种饮用威士忌的方法，一般用于单一纯麦世界，目的是降低威士忌口感中辛辣，突出威士忌的芳香和甘甜。一般来说，水割一般是按照威士忌与水1:2至1:2.6的比例进行勾兑，使用水割法时也可以加一点碎冰。这种主要是用于酒精度偏高、口感偏浓烈的单一纯麦威士忌（往往是陈年威士忌）。

除了水割，兑水是一种更方便甚至更能突出威士忌芳香的饮用方式，一般来说，在优质单一纯麦威士忌中兑上几滴水（多则一、二茶匙水），就能唤醒其芳香。

(所以说议员口中的艾尔曼这种“水割”真的很暴殄天物了……

☆

番外之后又番外(这次真的结束了)

话说那天老威op在病房打铁，说是速战速决，一次不够两次来凑，前前后后时间太长引起了情报官的怀疑。焦急的情报官准备看一眼领袖对话怎么这么久，到底发生了什么。

当我们的情报官凑到门边时，听到了声音。然而单纯的情报官以为是老威摔倒op在帮忙扶，然后拉开了门。

映入眼帘的就是不可描述的场面。

传闻是真的。

情报官愣了。

两位领袖并不知道，这位在短短一周内从护星公受伤，prime说奇怪的话，prime随即失踪到护星公苏醒这段过程再到现如今这场景中心理上经受的大起大落。在经过情报官极其理智的分析后，情报官决定关上了门。

走廊遇到震荡波，这位新上任的璇玑湖城执政官准备向护星公汇报工作，被正直的情报官拦了下来。

“两位领袖在谈正事。”

“议会对我的处置我需要及时汇报。”

“交给我就行，等他们谈完我将及时送达。”

“不符合逻辑，这份报告对两位领袖回到首府做出相应决断非常重要。”震荡波的红灯泡炯炯有神。

“你可以硬闯。”声波侧身让开。

“……”震荡波的独眼在声波身上审视许久，最终做出妥协：

“交给你，我先去休息。”

“还有，今日领袖密谈，不许外泄。”

震荡波回过头：“你的决议不符合逻辑，我并没有听到领袖的密谈内容。”

情报官耐心解释：“我的意思是说，今天没有人来过这里，也没有见过我。”

“……如你所愿。”震荡波顿了顿：“监测到你的电路似乎有些过热，怀疑你某块处理器有损坏，需要及时更新修复。”

“感谢提醒。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”一向没有感情的震荡波居然也会对人说晚安。声波有些生硬地同样回复。

看来情感处理模块真的损坏了，需要及时修复。

……

——End


	14. BED END    你是我心中不可多得又不可或缺的爱恋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be结局  
> 这个是最开始设想的结局之一。承接之前全部剧情，老威受伤昏迷后苏醒l，挺过创伤却留下了后遗症。之后老威op励精图治，塞星欣欣向荣，并且op从教义和法律内找到了prime可以合法拥有火种伴侣的证据，不过还是出于政治元素，op和老威在一位主教的见证下秘密结为正式且具有法律效力的火种伴侣。老威的后遗症在五年后因为长期操劳过度在某天忽然发作，老威再度被禁锢在病床上。次年，某天晚上医生告知optimus老威已经无力回天。

“去吧prime，他一直在等你。”声波小声提醒，他身后其他的霸天虎高层则还是愤愤地看向optimus。  
optimus无视那些愤愤的目光，走到床前蹲下。“我来了。”他握住伴侣的手，他的手冷的可怕，optimus将他的手贴在自己的脸颊处：“有什么想说的，跟我说吧。”  
他的语气温和轻柔，似是微风拂过海面，即使是愤怒的众位霸天虎将领也不由为自己刚刚无礼的呵斥感到羞愧。这时医生也已撤下了所有的维生线路，所有人纷纷退了出去，将最后的时光交还给二人。  
“塞星的prime啊，”Megatron的喉间混杂着能量液和还未来得及清理的组织碎片，optimus必须凑近才能听清楚他的大致吐词。“我想要忏悔我的过错。”  
权倾一时的护星公，铁腕统治的霸天虎领袖，Megatron尊敬普神，却从不信仰普神教。到了最后的时光，怎么却忽然想要向prime忏悔。optimus心中一激，面上却维持着平静的微笑：“你要忏悔什么？”  
“我杀过很多人，我为了自己的目的杀死过无辜的人......我为了自己的私欲，我想要得到我想得到的东西，我本应该在得到那样东西的途中或是之后死去，我本应该死在战场上，或是死于政权的勾心斗角，甚至是当年那个主教的一枪之下......可我没有死在战场，没有死在政权的勾心斗角上，我成为了塞星的护星公，我与一位叫optimus的人相爱......或许这一切都是在告诉我，要我守护我的臣民，守护我所爱的一切......”说到这Megatron顿了顿：  
“可是这么久一来，我却感觉一事无成。明明我还有很多没有完成的事情，我还可以继续写诗，我还可以继续将塞星建设的更加完美，我还可以更久地陪伴我的伴侣......这么久一来，我是不是做错了？”  
“不，你做的很好了。”optimus深情地注视着伴侣，轻轻地抚摸着他的手臂，从嘴角挤出一丝笑：“你尽力了。”  
泪光瞬间划过他的面甲。  
“你做的很好了。”   
勤王事件第五年，把天护领袖，塞星第二任护星公，勤王者Megatron遇刺四年后旧疾复发缠绵病榻，于次年身故。悲痛之余，人们除了缅怀这位曾有过问鼎prime之位的一代雄将霸主，再度拥立第十三任塞星prime执政。  
圣洁的圣歌如甘霖，歌声环绕穹顶降落教堂。在无数目光注视下，optimus他绕过金辉灿烂的王冠，穿过那些主教和，抚摸着Megatron的额头，年轻的prime走向普神像下，将手抵在他的额角，轻轻俯下身。与护星公做最后的道别。  
不知怎么的，optimus回想起Megatron邮件里那封还没有来得及对他发出的一封信件：  
我很庆幸我与我所爱的人结为了终身伴侣。我与我的伴侣，前半生孤苦飘零，我们都曾一度认为我们被世界所抛弃，直到我们不期而遇。我们在虚伪又残酷的世界中相互依偎，我们相伴着走过了最黑暗的岁月，我们小心翼翼地和这个世界做着力所能及的抗争，但如今的我已经无力前行，我无法兑现我们在结为终生伴侣时相伴一生的誓词。我无法继续照顾他的后半生，死亡的到来让我不得不抛下他一人独自面对这残酷汹涌的世界。  
一个人的世界将会很艰难，一个人的生活将很孤独，即使我们都做好了这一天到来的准备，但我没有想到这一切到来的如此之快。  
请原谅我的不辞而别，原谅我的食言，原谅我，原谅我......  
他很清楚这一路的艰辛，他也明白今后要走的路还很长。这位幼年目睹亲人毙命，不断逃亡，饱受囚禁的年轻prime，手中真正掌握到了塞星至高无上的权柄。  
当他再度抬起头时，熠熠生辉的金色王冠再度稳稳地戴在了他头顶。  
他对着身下的茫茫人海，带着护星公的遗志与塞星人民的祈愿，就像五年前护星公拉着他的手走上前路一样，义无反顾地走向了王位，去开辟一条真正属于自己的成王之路。  
引路者的手已经松开，而塞星的黄金时代，就在眼前。


End file.
